Angel of Vengeance
by Kikyo-the-Walnut
Summary: [Written by SANGOCHAN] After young assassin Yoku was hired to kill the Grand Cardinal Desians and ends up meeting Lloyd, getting unavoidably caught up in his fate, what will happen? And just who is her enigmatic employer?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm krisl91, but on this fan-fic, I will be known as SANGOCHAN!

Just to let you know, this is my first Tales of Symphonia fan-fiction, so please don't soul cut me. This pretty much follows the story of the game; except…yes we do…WE HAVE A HEROINE! But Lloyd is still one of the main heroes. Also, there have been several alterations so I could fit our heroine in the story line. Just to let our Kratos fans know, he does have an extremely important roll in the story. I won't say… I won't give away spoilers. ;)

Angel of Vengeance

By, krisl91 (a.k.a: SANGOCHAN)

Prologue: The Giant Tree of Mana

Long, long ago there was an enormous tree at the world's center, the source of the life-force Mana. Sadly a terrible war caused the tree to wither and die. Mana began to seep out of the world, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to restore the Mana.

Unable to bear this the goddess Martel left into the clouds; leaving the angels with this:

"Wake me for if I should sleep, the world will be destroyed."

Chosen's began to appear in the world to break the seals and climb the Tower of Salvation to restore Mana to the world. The only way to recognize the current Chosen of Mana was if they held a Cruxis Crystal at birth.

In the world of Sylverant the Desians began to appear and caused the people to suffer in their Human Ranches each controlled by a Grand Cardinal. Then many years later the new Chosen of Mana was born in a village called Iselia.

Our story begins in the city of Palmacoasta, where a young Elf woman named Yoku lives…

**Chapter One: Hired**

It was just another typical evening at the inn's pub in Palmacoasta, that is; if you go to the Palmacoasta Academy, serve in the Governor-General's rebellion against the Desians as an assassin, _and_ get hired for five jobs in a row to assassinate the Desians(In one day!).

Yoku, a seventeen year-old Elf sat at a small table waiting. The time for the Chosen of Mana to receive the Oracle was coming near; she could sense the Mana in the air decreasing steadily. Taking a sip from her mug she began to talk to herself.

"Grandma always said I'd get to meet the Chosen One. I wonder who it was last time…If I go with whoever-it-is; I'll be able to avenge Mom and Dad. And my whole family…"

Anyway…the reason she was here was not only to finish her homework (the bartender always helped her) but also to wait for a client. Yes…Yoku had a feeling someone would want to hire her. Looking at her reflected silver-grey eyes in her Exsphere-which was in the shape of a crescent moon- she didn't notice that someone had entered the inn.

A robed man walked quickly up to the bar. The bartender turned to greet the newcomer.

"G'evenin sir, how can I help you?" the bartender said cheerfully.

"I need to hire an assassin." The man said.

"Ok…that depends on who you're talking about."

"I need someone to assassinate the Grand Five Cardinals of the Desians."

Everyone in the vicinity both choked on their drink or food and turned in their seats; Yoku jerked her head up, this was the person she was waiting for to hire her!

"Well…there's only one lassie in the city up for the job."

"Where is she?"

_Wow…this guy almost sounds desperate…_Yoku thought.

The bartender chuckled and said, "She's behind you at the table in the back, and…it looks like she heard you."

"Thank you."

"No problem sir. After all that's what I'm here for,"

Yoku knocked all her homework into her backpack making room on the table. A good first impression always makes a difference. Tossing her mahogany ponytail over her shoulder she sat up straight waiting for her new client. He sat down across from her. Most of his face was concealed by a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his head, plus the hood. But she could tell by the eyes that she could trust him and she also figured he must have very handsome facial features.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I want to hire you." the man said dropping a very heavy bag on the table of what must have been Gald.

"Um…ok…the Grand Five Cardinals right?"

"Yes, I'm paying you 800,000 Gald."

"And uh…why exactly are you hiring me to do this? Do you have a good reason? (I'm rather picky)" Yoku asked a little stunned.

"Yes," and suddenly Yoku noticed he sounded a little sad, "It was about fourteen years ago Kvar…he killed my wife and I lost my only child…"

"He did? But…if that's the case…I'll do it free of charge. You shouldn't have to pay me for this."

"Really, I'm paying you for this!"

"All right! All right! I'll take it." Yoku said.

"There's also one more thing," the man said, "If you meet anyone in the Iselia Region named Lloyd Irving, please…protect him from the Grand Cardinals, especially from Kvar."

"Ummm…how will I recognize him anyway?" Yoku asked.

"He has an Exsphere on his left hand and is usually accompanied by a big dog with large ears."

"Anything else that'll help me recognize him?"

"He might say: 'Give me your name, and I shall give you mine' when you ask for his name."

Yoku faked a cough, "Ok…that'll work, but there's one other thing I want to ask you…how you know this person?"

"I knew his parents, and I was also a friend of your parents too. I originally hired your mother."

"You did?" Yoku asked.

"Yes, she did owe me a favor after all and your father."

"Why?" Yoku asked. But her client only said that matters were settled and that she should get some rest for what was coming up. Then he left. An elderly man said as he passed, "Don't you worry, Yoku always keeps her promises."

Pulling her homework back out Yoku was relieved that she only had English left then she could call it a day.

The bartender walked up to her table and refilled her mug with Yum Tea and said, "New client eh?"

"Yup and he must have been desperate! 800,000 Gald…I only charge 5,000!"

Yuko finally finished her homework she stopped at the academy on her way home to tell the headmistress about her being hired.

"Well Miss Jade if it involves accompanying the Chosen of Mana, then I excuse you from all schoolwork, just tell us about your journey and that will do for make-up work."

"Thank you headmistress," Yoku said, "I'll be telling Governor-General Dorr tomorrow about me being hired for the big job."

Yoku left the school building she hoped that her new weapons had arrived from the Iselia Region. Turning on her heel she made her way toward a large house overlooking the ocean. She had once had eight other brothers and sisters until the Grand Cardinals of the Desians killed them; and the leader killed her parents, she had only her Grandma left.

"Grandma I'm home!" Yoku called out to the empty foyer.

"Welcome home sweetie. How was your day?" an elderly elf woman entered to foyer.

"Hectic." Yoku said, "I was hired five times straight and some robed man hired me to assassinate the Grand Five Cardinals of the Desians. And to protect some 'Lloyd Irving' person, dose that name mean anything to you Grams?"

"I believe I had heard that name before, when you were three years old." Yoku's Grandma said.

"That was when Mom and Dad went to the Iselia Region to warn their friends." Yoku said.

"Yes…Anna tried to convince her husband-I forgot his name-that moving to Iselia would be the best for them."

"But he thought it would be best to just stay here in Palmacoasta right Grandma?"

"Yes. But he gave in and agreed."

Yoku's Parents and a friend of theirs, Anna, were held in the Asgard Human Ranch since their late teens. Then several years later, someone had helped them escape. Anna soon fell in love with their rescuer and was eventually married with him. Yoku's Grandma painted portraits of both her parents and their friend's weddings. All what Yoku knew about Anna's husband was that he was a mercenary. From what she was told by her grandparents, her parents' friends went to Iselia. Then several days later, her mom and dad felt that Anna and their other friend were in danger. They left for Iselia to warn them but…they were murdered by the leader of the Desians.

Yoku nodded and said she was going to bed.

"Good night. Sleep well and good luck for tomorrow, oh I forgot. Your new bow and arrows arrived while you were at the inn."

"Thanks, night Grandma." Yoku said before entering her room. Yoku closed the door behind her and picked up the package on her bed. She un-wrapped the package, it was a bow complete with a quiver of arrows.

_These will be useful when I assassinate the Grand Five Cardinals._ Yoku thought flexing her new bow. Might as well break it in before turning in for the night, it would be bad if it broke on her during a fight. After having a little fun with the bow Yoku changed into her pajamas and settled into her bed and went to sleep.

A robed figure made his way to the forest outside Palmacoasta; checking his surroundings to make sure he wasn't followed, he continued into a clearing and approached a blue haired man.

He had an elfin face but there was Human in him too.

"Sir, I have just hired Lady Yoku." He said through the hood which concealed the bottom half of his face.

The other man nodded and said, "Very well." Then left in a flash of light; the robed man stayed in the clearing, as though lost in memories.

"I've been through so many people to help me but they were all killed. I'll have to accompany her." If he wore the robe, she was sure to wonder why he was going with her; he made up his mind, "She doesn't know my face, I'll go disguised, un-disguised. I'm sure glad I muffled my voice…" he muttered to himself lowering his scarf from his face.

The next day

Yoku stretched in her bed and rolled over. Then she remembered the night before, "That's right! I gotta kill the Grand Five Cardinals of the Desians! How could I have forgotten, oh…and protecting that Lloyd person whoever he is…" Yoku scrambled to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside was: her school dress, a traveling cloak, traveling garb, a gown for special occasions, and a collection of tunics complete with sandals good for running in at the bottom of the wardrobe. Yoku grabbed the blue traveling garb and red sandals. It was way too hot now for a cloak, but she would bring it anyway just in case of a cold spell. After she finished getting dressed she raced for the bathroom and began to comb her hair. 'Always have a good first fighting impression.' Is what her grandma told her as a child, just when she was learning to fight… Yoku arranged her hair into a pony tail and tossed the long sideburns in front of her shoulders. She looked cute, but she was deadly. The combo was pretty good.

Yoku finally came down the stairs with her bow and arrows and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Since you're going to the Human Ranch today, I made a very healthy breakfast for you; can't fight on an empty stomach I always say." The old Elf chuckled.

"That's right Grandma." Yoku said cutting up her fried egg and eating it. She always said at school that her grandma made the best fried eggs in the city. After finishing breakfast, Yoku left the house saying goodbye to her grandma. Her first stop was Governor-General Dorr's office. He'd be thrilled to hear about this.

Yoku didn't notice that her client was watching her from the rooftop of a building. How he got there no one could guess. He saw Yoku receive many people wishing her good luck before she entered the government building. She was part of Dorr's army; it made perfect sense for her to inform him.

Yoku waited outside Governor-General Dorr's office door until she heard the fatherly voice say, "Come in." Yoku entered the room.

"Sir," she began, "Last night a man hired me to assassinate the Grand Five Cardinals of the Desians."

Dorr grinned and said, "I always knew someone would be confident in your talent. Well, why did this fellow hire you?"

Yoku told him, his face darkened slightly, "And he paid you 800,000 Gald when you offered to do this for free?"

"Yes. There was no way I could take money from him if that Kvar creep tore apart his family. But he gave it to me anyway." Yoku said.

"And he asked you to protect someone named Lloyd from the Iselia region?"

"Yes sir."

Dorr nodded again and said, "I will send two guards to escort you to the Human Ranch. Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Thank you sir," Yoku said and left, flanked by two guards both clad in traveling gear. The door slammed shut behind the trio and they left for the ranch.

The Palmacoasta Human Ranch

"Miss Yoku, I'll distract the guards while you get inside and go for Hsuru." The guard said. He was about her age and was quite good looking.

"Ok." Yoku said, "Then I shoot an arrow into Hsuru's brains." Hsuru was the current Grand Cardinal of this ranch.

The other guard said, "When we're in, I'll free all the prisoners."

They all nodded and got ready to strike. The first guard threw a rock toward a Desian. It hit his helm and he began looking for the thrower nervously. The guard threw more stones in the Desian's direction. Carefully, Yoku and the other guard sneaked into the ranch using the side door. Once inside they split up. Yoku, headed for Hsuru and her companion headed for the detention center.

Several security troops blocked her path, but, she made quick work of them and proceeded into the control room. Hsuru had his back turned to her, a sword in his hand.

"Yoku," he said turning around. He had an unpleasant face which reminded Yoku of a rat. A muscle in her cheek twitched. Hsuru killed her grandpa.

"Hsuru," She responded coldly, "Prepare to die!"

An arrow flew from her bow to Hsuru's torso he dodged and charged at the Elf maiden. Yoku simply stepped to the side. Hsuru crashed into the wall.

"Owwwww…" he moaned trying to get himself to face Yoku, but she shot him in the back and he slumped to the floor. Yoku planted a foot on his back. She pulled another arrow from her quiver, loaded her bow, pulled back, aimed for Hsuru's head, and fired her arrow. Hsuru screamed in pain, and went limp. He was dead.

_One down, four to go. Gramps…I've avenged you…_Yoku thought. She left the control room, they would find his corpse soon enough. Yoku planed on having a panic go throughout the Desians. It would weaken them, allowing her to get to the core of their evil race. _They may be Half-Elves, but they're not my kin._

Yoku rejoined her compainions at the gates of the ranch. Told them she nailed Hsuru and they led the rescued prisoners to Palmacoasta.

When they arrived, Yoku decided to stock up on supplies before leaving the city. She returned home to get her bag and traveling cloak, she left saying goodbye to her grandma and made a beeline for the supply shop-Marble's Supply store.

The bell tinkled as she entered the shop. It was run by her friend Chocolat and her mom, Caoco.

"Hey, Yoku nice to see you." Chocolat said, "Need supplies?"

"Yup, that's right Chocolat. I was hired last night." Yoku said selecting a large number of apple and orange gels along with antidotes and magic lenses.

"Who hired you?" Caoco asked interested.

"He was wearing a brown traveling robe and cloak…" Yoku said, "Most of his face was concealed by his scarf. But he hired me to assassinate the Grand Five Cardinals of the Desians. And to protect this 'Lloyd' person from Iselia and he must have been desperate!"

"Desperate? In what way?" Caoco asked.

"He paid me 800,000 Gald," Yoku said. Stuffing several sandwiches into her bag, "I don't know what exactly happened but, he said that Kvar killed his wife, and now he can't find his only child."

Chocolat gasped, "That's terrible…"

"I offered to do it for free."

'But he paid you anyway?"

"That's right."

Yoku and Chocolat were classmates at the academy and were always seen together talking. Caoco gave Yoku her change, and wished her luck.

"Good luck." Chocolat shouted from the door of the shop to the waving Yoku in the distance. Yoku then turned around and left for the docks. Setting out on her journey to Iselia…She arrived at the docks and made a beeline for Max. Max was head-over-heals in love with her but she wasn't for him.

"Hey Max, I need a ride to Izoold. I'm going to Iselia." Yoku said cheerfully.

"One boat ride coming up!" Max said happily, "Say, Yoku…how about a romantic lunch?"

"I'd lose my dignity as an assassin…" Yoku grunted. Max sighed…unrequited love…

After preparations the little boat set off west. Yoku sat on the deck staring out to the horizon. Any day now, a bright light would come from Martel Temple; she would be in Iselia, and meet Lloyd-whoever he was. Yoku examined her Exsphere; it reflected the cloud dotted sky and the sun light she chuckled as she listened to Max complain about the seagulls.

Finally, after several hours of sailing the boat docked at Izoold. Yoku hopped off after paying Max for his troubles. The fresh smell of fish lingered in the air. She would have gotten some to make fish rice balls, but now wasn't the time. She left the village, wile fighting the urge to jump into the ocean. She loved the water…Biting her lip she fought the impulse.

Getting to Iselia was going to be difficult. There was the Osasa Trail and Tiret Desert ahead of her. She probably wasn't going to run into Nova's caravan anytime soon. Through fights with monsters and four nights in the trail, Yoku figured that the Chosen would have it worse.

"Well…at least I'm getting into shape." She muttered as she entered the desert. Hoping it wasn't sandstorm season Yoku stormed _her_ way to Tiret Village. Tired, dusty and hungry, Yoku checked in at the inn. The first thing she did was take a bath. Oh…that felt good.

The next day the Elf maiden left the desert town and boldly made her way across the remainder of the vast sandy plain. By mid-day she arrived at a House of Salvation.

"Thank Martel…" she said weakly. Now would be a good time for a nap and a meal, "I'll also pray to Martel too."

Yoku kept going to Iselia. After five days and nights, a bright flash lit the sky. Today was the Day of Prophesy. She was near Iselia now.

Several minutes before the light flashed, there was a lecture going on in the village schoolhouse in Iselia. There, many lives would change. And the Chosen's Journey of Regeneration begins.

"OUCH!" Someone had accidentally crashed into Yoku knocking her to the ground.

"Oh…I'm so sorry my fault entirely. I didn't see you I was in a hurry." The speaker helped Yoku to her feet and suddenly ran off to the village before Yoku could say: "That's alright."

"There was something familiar about him…" Yoku said to herself suspiciously. Shrugging her shoulders Yoku made her way toward the village. Maybe someone there knew where to find Lloyd.

Yoku had no idea that after her visit here, her life and everything else would be different; forever…

Not bad for a first chapter eh? I know what you're thinking? How are Lloyd's and Yoku's lives going to be affected by Yoku visiting Iselia?

Who is that masked swordsman? Sorry I forgot the part about Yoku's client being a swordsman…and I was lazy…

Please keep checking for………..CHAPTER TWO: DAY OF PHROPHESY!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! It's me SANGOCHAN! Now that you've digested chapter one, it's time to move on to chapter two! This chapter does have some dialogue from the game, so will all of the following chapters. I can't really remember all the Drawven vows Lloyd uses…if someone does, please send in as a review!

**Chapter Two: Day of Prophesy**

"Lloyd…Lloyd Irving! Lloyd…LLOYD! WAKE UP!"

Something dusty hit his face; startled he woke up.

"How do you manage to sleep standing Lloyd?" an Elf woman asked him irritably.

"Ah…Professor…I-is class over already?" the boy named Lloyd asked shakily. He had been standing in the back of the schoolhouse holding water buckets, and then he dozed off. Until he was hit in the face, by an eraser from the teacher waking him up abruptly.

"Fine, I'll have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you tell us," She was addressing a young Elf boy wearing a blue garb and he had the same white hair as the teacher.

"Yes Raine," he said, "Mithos the Hero made a pact with the goddess, Martel and completed the Journey of Regeneration."

"That's my little brother." The Elf woman named Raine said, "Today is also the Day of Prophesy. The day when the Chosen will receive an Oracle from the goddess Martel at the temple, can anyone tell the class what is required during the Journey of Regeneration? Chosen One Collette, could you tell us?"

A girl with waist length blonde hair stood up. "Yes' ma'am," She said, "The Chosen's journey is a Journey of Regeneration. The Chosen must awaken the Summon Spirits at the seals of Fire, Water, Wind, and Light; finally, the Chosen must release the seal at the Tower of Salvation and Mana is restored." The girl named Collette took a seat.

Raine chuckled, "I guess we all expect the Chosen of Mana herself to know the answer. Well then, the reason for all these Mana shortages is because…"

"The Desians consume great amounts of Mana and make people suffer in their Human Ranches; like now." Lloyd burst out from the back of the room.

Raine pursed her lips, "We went over that while you were sleeping Lloyd. The Desians only appear when the seal that keeps them out is broken."

"Ah…I knew that…I just forgot…" Lloyd said blushing with embarrassment and looking at his feet. Raine was about to continue lecturing when a bright flash interrupted class.

"Oh…" she gasped, "The Oracle…"

A chain reaction of murmuring started, what would happen in Martel Temple today? Would Collette receive instructions, her Cruxis Crystal, or something special?

"Class," Raine said, "I'll be going to the temple. You need to stay here and study."

"I'll go with you." Collette said getting out of her seat.

"No. If it is the day today, the priests will come here to escort you to the temple." Raine said then left.

Lloyd dropped the buckets of water, he wasn't going to need to hold them now that Professor Raine was gone for now. He didn't like the idea of her going alone; monsters could pop out at any time he already had that kind of experience going to and from Iselia from home at the other side of Iselia Forest. He would follow her. He was almost at the door when…

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Genis was glaring at him suspiciously.

"Ah…I-I was just going to follow the Professor to Martel Temple…" Lloyd said shiftily not looking at Genis.

"You can't cut class!" Genis shouted, "Raine will kill you."

An idea flickered in Lloyd's head, "It's…for research. The professor can accept that."

"I'll go too." Colette said cheerfully, almost tripping over nothing in the process of standing up.

"Dwarven Vow #1: Always help someone in need!" Lloyd said cheerfully punching the air. Genis rolled his eyes.

"You _always_ use those whenever you need a good excuse." Genis groaned shaking his head, "Huh? What's that hole?"

Genis had just noticed a hole in the wall-which was poorly boarded up.

"Oh, that happened last spring…" Lloyd said.

"I was cleaning the classroom and tripped…" Collette giggled sheepishly.

Lloyd groaned and slapped himself in the face, "You are such a klutz Collette…but you got to admit, she can make really good Human shaped holes."

Genis made a mental note to introduce Lloyd to an angry Golem.

"Anyway," Lloyd said grinning, "Let's go."

"But…what if Raine catches us?" Genis asked slightly pale.

_I'd be worried about that too…_Lloyd thought, "Ah-ha-ha…it'll be fine...I think." He said laughing rather shakily. The trio left the school house, Lloyd bring closely watched by Genis.

_If Sis asks what we're doing out of class; it's YOU I'm pointing my finger at Lloyd. I'll tell her it was your idea._

"That's odd." Lloyd said, "It's too quiet…the village is usually noisy."

"Collette!" A man came running up to Collette.

"Oh, Father, what's wrong?" Collette asked.

"Are you all right? Desians came through the village!"

"Desians? But the non-aggression treaty…" Genis shouted, completely stunned.

"But…no one's ever been around the Human Ranch lately." Lloyd said, equally shocked.

"Anyway," Collette's father said, "You three should get inside before more of them arrive."

_Hmmmm…I have a bad feeling about this. _Lloyd thought tensely. When Collette's father left, Lloyd turned to Collette and Genis, "So should we still go?"

Collette nodded vigorously. Genis nodded to, somewhat reluctantly. Lloyd turned to face the gate, and standing there was a zombie!

"WHAT THE-!" Lloyd shouted unsheathing both his wooden swords, "Monsters in the village!"

"But…Martel Temple is a sanctuary!" Genis wailed fumbling for his kendama.

"Wait!" Collette cried; both hands clasped in front of her torso as though in prayer, "Martel's trials involve fighting monsters!"

"If you say so," Lloyd grunted lunging at the zombie at full throttle. Genis began a kind of meditation after a minute a glyph appeared around him.

"FIREBALL!" he screamed. This HAD to be unpleasant for the zombie.

"RAY THRUST!" Collette cried swinging her ring-blades; a pale yellow light trail followed this attack.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted, with inhuman speed he cut through the zombie. It crumpled into dust and was swept away by the wind…

"Wow Lloyd, you're amazing!" Collette said bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands back in "prayer mode" again. Lloyd laughed sheepishly.

"Well…it's really all thanks to this thing." Lloyd said modestly, massaging his bandaged left hand, "Without my Exsphere, I'm nothing. It brings out my maximum power. It also-OW!"

"Lloyd! Behind you! More monsters!" Collette shrieked grabbing her ring-blades again. This time it was another zombie, but it decided to bring a ghost with it.

"BRING IT ON!" Lloyd shouted.

"Wait, Professor Raine said that magic is more effective towards spirit monsters." Collette said, readying herself.

"Ok, Genis, you take care of the ghost, Collette and I will flatten the zombie." Lloyd said, wanting to kick himself for being whacked by a weak monster.

I t really wasn't that hard, Genis made quick work of the ghost and the zombie was no match for Lloyd's sword skills and Collette's…tripping over nothing…(How does she manage to do that?)

"Hah…hah…hah…" Lloyd gasped, "We'd better get some apple gels and orange gels before we go…"

"Good idea Lloyd." Genis said, dusting himself off.

"First…let's go to my house so Father can heal Lloyd." Collette said, hands back in "prayer mode".

The trio arrived at Collette's house. It was rather cute, but the cuteness didn't matter now. After Collette's father healed Lloyd's wounds, they went to the general store and loaded their pockets with apple and orange gels with as much as they could afford.

"Ok, let's go." Lloyd chirped, as if this was a field trip to a carnival.

_Lloyd…where do you get that recklessness from?_ Genis thought, his glare boring into Lloyd's back.

They re-arrived at the north exit of Iselia, left and made their way to Martel Temple. There, a bright light was shining. Collette, the Chosen of Mana, would receive her oracle and the Cruxis Crystal she was born with.

Meanwhile…

"You're looking for someone named 'Lloyd Irving'?"

"Yes, a friend of my parents hired me to protect him from the Desians." Yoku said breathlessly to a middle aged man seated at a table.

"He was just here; he went with my daughter Collette and a friend of theirs, Genis. He's an Elf like you."

"Thanks Mr. Frank, I've been asking all over, I keep missing him!" Yoku spluttered.

"Ask around, someone may know where they're having a little adventure." Frank said.

"By the way, do you know who the Chosen of Mana is this time?"

"Yes, my Collette…"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to wish her luck!" and Yoku left.

_I'll try the schoolhouse, maybe I'll have some luck there…_

But Yoku had no luck. And everywhere she went, she got the same reply: "Lloyd was just here."

"ARRRGGGHHH! I'll just go to Iselia forest and get a refill on my arrows…And maybe keep my promise on the way. It feels so weird being in a town with a non-aggression treaty with the Desians…" Yoku grumbled, munching on a sandwich outside the schoolhouse, "I'll just have to get rid of the burden here, Forcytess must have gotten wind of Hsuru being assassinated by me. I'll make him pay for killing Riku, my big brother…" With that, Yoku entered the general store and bought more apple gels and orange gels. A very surprised shop-keeper saw her fat purse, which contained: 788,888 Gald. After a half hour of haggling, the Elf maiden entered Iselia Forest…

--

That's Chapter two all wrapped up readers! Seems Yoku is having trouble finding Lloyd…Don't worry, they'll find each other!

Please send your reviews! Did you love it? Are you hankering for more?

Keep watching for Chapter three: Trial of the Chosen

Anyway…I'm having a little chat with Collette-chan here:

SANGOCHAN: So Collette, how do you like the Fan-fiction so far?

Collette: I think it's very exciting!

SANGOCHAN: Good, there'll also be surprises.

Collette: Like what?

SANGOCHAN: Dramatic Irony, Situational Irony, and all those ironies.

Collette: NO! I mean, what are the surprises?

SANGOCHAN: I can't tell you! That'll spoil everything!

Collette: Oh…I'm sorry…

SANGOCHAN: Collette…we have got to do something about that "over-apologetic" thing…

Collette: Sorry…

SANGOCHAN: …Never mind….


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me SANGOCHAN! Just to let you all know, I made Hsuru up; otherwise, Magnius would have wound up dead before he was supposed to die, and the gorilla looked like a total newbie. Hsuru was also very weak, so two arrows did the job, future fights will have blow by blow detail. Anyway on with our story; Colette is about to receive her oracle.

**Chapter Three: Trial of the Chosen**

Lloyd, Genis and Colette arrived at the steps to Martel Temple. There was a pillar of bluish-white light emitting from it.

"Wow! Colette's gonna become the Chosen of Mana, just like Mithos the Hero." Genis said, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Yeah…" Lloyd agreed, nodding.

"Wow, that light really is coming from the temple." Colette squeaked.

Lloyd smacked himself on the forehead, Genis did the same groaning.

"Colette, could you act more 'chosen one like'?" Lloyd asked, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'd better start now." Colette giggled feebly.

"What's going on up there?" Genis asked, "There's a lot of noise from the Temple…"

An old man appeared at the top of the steps, "Chosen One!" he cried out, and descended the stairs with difficulty, clutching at what must have been a wound at the side of his torso. When he reached the trio, he collapsed.

"Pastor!" Colette screamed.

"What happened up there?" Lloyd asked.

"The…Desians…attacked…they're after the…Cho…sen…of…Mana…" he gasped, he coughed and blood frothed at his mouth, "I'm…so…sorry…I can…no...longer…protect…the…Cho…sen…One……" The old man slumped back on the steps, not moving.

"Pastor no!" Colette squealed.

"He's-he's-he's gone…" Lloyd croaked.

Genis dissolved into tears. Colette also began to cry. Weather it was a minute or an hour, neither knew. Colette stood up and began to ascend the steps to Martel Temple.

"I'm going to revive my Oracle, stay here where it's safe." Colette said gravely.

"No way! We're going with you." Genis said.

"Dwarven vow # 3: Never leave anyone behind." Lloyd said.

"Thank you," Colette said, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For having to have you two go through all this…It's my entire fault…"

Meanwhile…Yoku is having difficulty

"LLOYD! DARNIT! WHERE IS HE!"

(Yoku really needs to work on controlling her temper huh?)

Back to Martel Temple…

"No it's not your fault," Lloyd said reassuringly, "We're gonna be right behind you the whole journey!"

The trio ran up the stairs, and met a grizzly sight.

"Where is the Chosen?" a man with slight Elvish features asked sternly.

An elderly lady backed away from the Half-Elf, who was flanked by several other Half-Elves, all donning red battle suits and armour.

Colette, Lloyd and Genis all reached the top of the stairs.

"Run Colette!" The old Lady squealed, most un-helpfully gesturing to Collette.

"Grandmother!" Colette cried out, fearful.

"Chosen One!" The Half-Elf shouted, "Your life is mine."

Lloyd drew one of his wooden blades shouting, "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

One of them chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny?" Genis demanded, brandishing his kendama threateningly.

"So you _still_ think we're the Desians? Then die at the hands of the "Desians" you hate so much." One of them sneered, slightly amused. All four Desians raced towards the trio.

"FIREBALL!" Genis shouted, this resulted in several pants on fire.

"RAYTHRUST!" Colette shouted. Two Desians collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted.

Several minutes later, the four Desians ran away, to reveal, an even _bigger_ opponent! He was as big as a Troll! This was going to be difficult…and he was swinging a spiked morning star.

"I am Vidar, DIE!" With that, he threw his morning star. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette barley managed to dodge. The same thing kept happening, so as a result the trio was unable to go no more than twenty feet of Vidar. The only way to fight this opponent was with ranged attacks, but, it also sapped at their strength.

"Ugh…." Lloyd sank to his knees with exhaustion fifteen minutes later, "He's too tough…" He could hear Colette gasping for oxygen behind him and Genis coughing slightly.

Vidar raised his morning star, and was about to make the death blow. Lloyd braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

_CLANG!_

Lloyd blinked and looked up. In front of him was an auburn haired man garbed in a navy blue traveling garb, complete with a tailed cloak. Lloyd couldn't explain this, but, there was something strangely familiar about him.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Get out of the way." He responded gruffly.

_What the-? What does he think I am! A three year old?_

"Ok!" Genis shouted, "Now we can take him on!"

It was a good thing this man showed up, he appeared to know healing magic. After Vidar was defeated, and ran off shouting curses into thin air, he introduced himself. First however:

"Curse you…" the Half-Elf man snarled.

"Lord Botta, we must retreat, he's too strong!" they all ran away down the steps.

"Is everyone all right? Seems no one is hurt. My name is Kratos Aurion. I am a mercenary. For the right price I can protect the Chosen of Mana." Kratos said, sheathing his long-sword. A blue glint appeared on his right hand. An Exsphere.

"Well…looks like I have no other choice." Colette's grandma said leaning on her staff, "I would be most uncomfortable with just Lloyd."

"You," Kratos said turning to face Lloyd, "Your name is Lloyd?"Lloyd turned things over in his head. Why did this Kratos guy want to know his name? Why was 'Lloyd' his best guess?

"There's a lot of 'Lloyd's in the world, which one?" Lloyd said jovially.

"Anyway, you should stay put." Kratos said, ignoring Lloyd's answer.

"Gothcha," Lloyd said casually, "I'll make sure I don't get lost in the temple while tagging along with you and Colette."

"It'll be useless to try to change his mind." Genis said to Kratos.

"Very well then…"

"Looks like all of us will be going." Genis chirped.

Colette, Lloyd, Genis, and Kratos entered the temple. It was rather poorly lit inside.

"It's kind of dark in here…I guess not much sunlight gets inside." Lloyd said, his feet crunching some loose stone.

"That's what I heard," Colette said, "This _is_ my first time in here anyway…"

"What's that door over there?"

"I think it leads deeper in the temple." Colette said.

The party approached the door; it was locked tight. Even when Lloyd tried pushing very hard, it refused to budge.

"Is…there…any…way…to…open…this…door...?" Lloyd grunted, this time throwing himself against the wall, which only led to a bruised shoulder.

"Well…" Colette said, thinking hard, "There's a Sorcerer's Ring in the basement that can open the door…"

"I thought I saw some stairs over there." Genis said, pointing down a dimly lit hallway, a few bats sleeping from the torch brackets.

"Well, that Sorcerer's Ring isn't going to pick itself up and come dashing to us. Let's go." Lloyd said, leading the way.

The basement comprised of a pool of water at the bottom, a platform above it, some stairs leading to chests, and more torches.

"How big is this place?" Genis asked his grey eyes widening with amazement.

"Hey look at this rock over here!" Colette said.

"Collette! Get away from that!" Lloyd and Genis shouted in unison.

"That's a Golem!" Kratos shouted drawing his long-sword.

The Golem wasn't that difficult to defeat. In a manner of seconds, it turned into a block.

"Wow, the Golem turned into a rock." Colette said.

Kratos had to hide a fit of feigned coughing. Genis, ditto.

"Um…actually…" Lloyd started sheepishly, "It was kind of a rock to begin with…"

"Hey, look at that!" Genis said pointing ahead of them. On a shrine was, the Sorcerer's Ring, "I think we have to defeat more Golems to make a pathway to get over there."

Thus, the Golem fights began. Eventually, all the holes were filled and the party gained access to the Sorcerer's Ring. Lloyd took it off the pedestal and examined it.

"So…we need this to open that door?" he asked Colette.

"Yes," Collette said.

"We shouldn't dawdle too long here." Kratos grunted.

All four left and returned to the sealed door. Lloyd used the ring's fire power to open it. A warp panel was revealed. They entered it and re-appeared at the top chamber. On a shrine, a scarlet gem rested.

"That's my Cruxis Crystal. Father told me I was born holding it and...I was recognized as the Chosen of Mana." Colette said randomly.

A bright light filled the ceiling, an Angle clad in green robes descended towards the shrine.

"Chosen One, are thou ready to accept the Journey of Regeneration?" He asked.

"Yes." Colette said breathlessly.

"I am Remial of Cruxis, and as thou art the seventh Chosen of Mana I grant thee thy Cruxis Crystal and Oracle. Sylverant shalst be blessed with The Tower of Salvation." Remial said impressively.

Through the window, a giant tower could be seen materializing in the distance. When Colette released the seal there, Mana would be restored to the world. The Cruxis Crystal floated up in to the air, drifted dreamily to Collette, and a necklace appeared on her throat complete with the Cruxis Crystal.

"Collette, Chosen of Mana, thy Journey of Regeneration has begun," Remial then began to drift up-wards.

"Wait!" Colette cried, "Are you…my real father?"

"Yes, Collette, my dear daughter, we shalst meet again. Go to the south, where the Fire Seal lies," Remial said smiling warmly, with that, he vanished.

"Wow…" Lloyd gasped, "That was AMAZING! Colette's really gonna be the Chosen of Mana!"

"Yeah!" Genis cheered, "Good luck Colette."

"Thanks, I really should be going now." Collette giggled. She entered the warp panel, followed by Kratos.

"We should head back too." Lloyd said to Genis.

"Yeah."

Lloyd and Genis exited the Chosen's Chamber and began to leave. Raine was there, muttering to herself. A sudden sneeze from Lloyd startled her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked menacingly.

"We were…uh…just leaving…" Lloyd stammered, awkwardly.

Genis turned a delicate shade of green.

"You're ditching class, and I don't tolerate that." She said, cracking her knuckles. Instantly she grabbed Genis around the middle and began spanking him repeatedly. Genis fell to the floor with a thud and cries of exasperation. Lloyd, however, received a kick in the face for his punishment.

"There will be no need to return to the school, classes are over for that day." She said, as if she had done nothing more than yell at them-which they probably would have preferred.

Lloyd and Genis stayed there for at least ten minutes before getting up and leaving for the village.

Meanwhile…

"Guess I'll hang around here, in front of this cliff. Mr. Frank did say Lloyd goes through this area every day." Yoku grunted stretching out in a tree.

Back to Iselia…

"It's done!" The mayor said, thunking his fist on the table, "The protection of the Chosen One will be the duty of Raine and Kratos."

Lloyd and Genis entered the house.

"We're coming too, Colette's our friend." Lloyd blurted out.

"No." Kratos said standing up, "It'll be far too dangerous, I can't protect three people at the same time, even with Raine. You should stay here where it's safe. I once failed to protect someone close to me once."

_What the heck is he talking about? I can fight! Or am I some defenseless little three year-old?_ Lloyd thought, angrily.

"Aw man…and I was really looking forward to seeing Colette become an Angel…" Genis groaned, disappointed.

"Anyway, Lloyd," Frank said, "shouldn't you be heading home now?"

"Oh, yeah, I will soon." Lloyd said quickly. He turned on his heel and he and Genis left. As soon as they were outside Colette followed, tripping over air again.

"I'm sorry…" she chuckled sheepishly.

"Um…you don't need to apologize for being a klutz." Lloyd said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry."

"Never mind…"

"Oh, yeah, Colette I made you some cookies for your birthday." Genis said holding out a brightly wrapped box with a frilly red bow on top.

"Thank you, I love your cookies." Colette said taking it.

"Lloyd, what about your present? You said you'd make her a necklace."

"Ah…it's…it's almost done…" Lloyd stammered; he had forgotten completely.

"That's ok." Colette said, "I'll wait." She turned around and closed the door.

"Liar." Genis said glaring at Lloyd.

"Hey, if I start when I get home, it'll be done by tomorrow." Lloyd said, slightly stung.

"Anyway, I need to make a stop at the school." Genis said.

Minutes later they arrived at the schoolhouse.

"Oh, Genis, Lloyd, class is over." Raine said fastening her bag.

"Well…I wanted to say good-bye and good-luck. Are you really, going to go with Colette?" Genis asked.

"Yes, Phaedra and Frank will look after you while I'm gone." Raine said.

"Be careful sis, don't go near any ruins."

"I'll be fine." Raine said patting Genis on the shoulder, she left, "Don't worry about Colette, Kratos and I will be protecting her." She left the school-house.

The door slammed shut.

"Man that Kratos pisses me off! He thinks I'm a little kid…" Lloyd whined very peeved.

"Lloyd…first impressions aren't always right." Genis said leading the way outside.

"Yeah…but still there's something familiar about him…like I've seen him somewhere before…just can't put my finger on it…" Lloyd said, racking his brains.

"Can I go with you to your dad's, just halfway?" Genis asked suddenly.

"Um…sure." Lloyd said.

"I just need to get some sandwiches from my place. Apple gels are getting expensive."

"Yeah…" Lloyd said.

After loading up on sandwiches-Genis made a fuss over turkey sandwiches, putting the cranberry sauce and romaine on sourdough rolls with the turkey-they set off for Iselia Forest. At the south exit, there was a large dog waiting for Lloyd.

"W-what is that…beast?" a guard asked shaking in his boots.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lloyd asked thoroughly exasperated, "Noishe is a dog!"

"B-but Noishe doesn't look like one."

"He's a rare breed…one you don't see that much. Sheesh…"

"He was looking for you." Genis said.

"Yeah, got worried probably…anyway, we'd better get going." Lloyd said leading Genis and Noishe into the forest, and unknown to them, the beginning of a dark journey….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wahoo! That's chapter three done! You may have noticed Remial's fancy talking; I did that to add some spice to it.

Chapter Four: Meeting of Fate may take awhile, so please be patient.

Keep checking for the anticipated meeting of….Yoku Jade and Lloyd Irving! Until next time! SANGOCHAN!

In the mean time…I found this parody…

Scene: Golem

Colette: Wow look at this!

Lloyd and Genis: GET AWAY FROM THAT!

Kratos: That's a-(falls into pit) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!THUD Oww…

Lloyd: Is he going to be ok?

Genis: sweat-drops

Colette: This rock still looks weird.

Golem: Heh heh…the old: "Dump-the-mercenary-down-into-the-soup" Works EVERY time…

O0o0o0o0o0o00o

SANGOCHAN: What'll I do if Kratos finds out I showed that to you readers?

Noishe: whine


	4. Chapter 4

SANGOCHAN here with chapter four! At last! The long awaited meeting of our heroes: Yoku and Lloyd! Please enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Meeting of Fate**

Lloyd, Genis, Noishe entered a clearing facing a cliff. Noishe gave off a cowardly howl and ran off.

"Oh…it's that monster anxiety thing again…" Lloyd said, "Noishe doesn't like these parts…"

"But, Lloyd, Why do you bring him with you?" Genis asked.

"Well-." Lloyd was cut short.

"You wouldn't happen to be 'Lloyd Irving' would you?" a girl's voice said. She sounded like her voice was surrounding them.

"Who's there?" Lloyd demanded.

"I'm up here in the tree above you." The girl said again.

Lloyd and Genis looked up, there sitting on a tree branch was a female Elf. Long mahogany hair cascaded past her waist and two long side burns hung in from of her chest, there was also a layered shoulder length part to her tresses. She wore a midnight blue traveling garb with capped sleeves, long fingerless gloves starting just below the shoulder, the Capri pants ending at the knees, a skirt, and red sandals, which wrapped their way up her calves. The image was complete with her silver-grey eyes, a quiver of arrows, and a long-bow slung at her back. Complete with several pockets around her waist.

"It's rude to stare." She said leaping down and landing cat-like in front of Lloyd and Genis, "So, is your name 'Lloyd Irving' or not?"

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Lloyd said casually, feeling another odd feeling of familiarity around her.

"The name's Yoku Jade. I'm an assassin from Palmacoasta-don't worry, it's _not you_! I was hired to assassinate the Five Grand Cardinals of the Desians." _Why is there something VERY familiar about this guy?_

"I'm Lloyd Irving and this is Genis Sage, a friend of mine." Lloyd said shaking her hand, "Hey, is that an Exsphere? I've never seen one shaped like a crescent moon before." He had just noticed the silver-blue Exsphere.

"It was my mom's, I'm not sure how it wound up shaped like that though…" Yoku said, and then her eyes fell on Lloyd's bandaged hand, "You'd better let me take a look at that. The bandage might need changing."

Lloyd jerked his hand away, "Not here, there's a Human Ranch up there…"

Genis flushed slightly, "Um….shouldn't we get going?" Both Lloyd and Yoku turned their heads towards Genis.

"Yeah, anyway, I have business at the Human Ranch." Yoku said.

"But won't Palmacoasta get in trouble?" Lloyd asked suddenly, he was starting to have an odd feeling every time he started talking to her.

"No, Palmacoasta has no "Non-aggression Treaty" so the folks from my city are constantly raiding the Palmacoasta Human Ranch. The most popular when I was a kid was setting off stink-bombs in there. That's what I and my big brother used to do when we were little." Yoku said walking next to Lloyd. Lloyd felt his spine tingle and his face grow a little warm.

_Man…Yoku is the prettiest girl I've ever met…she's so cute…_ Lloyd thought, his heart pounding wildly.

"Ok, I'll stop here." Genis said, "Marble's probably waiting for me."

"The Human Ranch?" Lloyd asked, "But, Genis, you'll get in trouble, we're not supposed to go there. And who is Marble anyway? A friend?"

"Yeah, I bring her some of my lunch."

"Wow, I didn't know you were keeping a secret pet dog." Lloyd said; Genis looked extremely stung.

"Marble's a Human!" Genis shouted.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry…" Lloyd stammered looking slightly flustered.

"I know Marble; she used to run a shop back in Palmacoasta. Until…she was captured and brought here. From what I heard she knocked out about ten Desians trying to break in. You should have seen her! Waving a big hammer and everything…" Yoku said. _Also…Magnius had killed my little brother and sister…Mila…Yuri…_

"I'll go with you Genis." Lloyd said.

"Me too," Yoku said, "Just to let you know, the guy who hired also told me to protect _you_ Lloyd from the Desians."

This left an awkward silence then, "Why? I can fight these guys any day." Lloyd said.

"No clue. Some person comes into the inn, asks the bartender if there's anyone for hire; hires me, pays me 800,000 Gald (no clue how he got the money) , I ask how he knows you, and just tells me everything's settled, and walks off. Never happened before."

Silence again. The trio made their way carefully around to the side of the Human Ranch. An elderly woman was waiting for them.

"Genis, it's so good to see you. Ah…and Yoku…it's been too long." Marble said.

"Marble, this is Lloyd Irving." Genis said gesturing to Lloyd.

"How very nice to meet you Lloyd," Marble beamed.

"Did you see the Tower of Salvation Marble?" Yoku asked.

"Yes, let us pray to Martel for a safe journey for The Chosen of Mana." Marble said.

"Yeah…" Lloyd said, "I heard the last one got killed by Desians."

"Same here…" Yoku said.

"Oh yeah, Marble I brought you some sandwiches." Genis said passing the lumpy parcel through the barbed gate.

"Thank you Genis." Marble said, "Oh, Yoku, I never really saw you in these parts."

"Well…I was hired about a week ago to assassinate the Five Grand Cardinals of the Desians. I just killed Hsuru, what a wimp! Hardly a fight. At least I avenged Grandpa." Yoku said.

"He killed your Grandpa?" Lloyd asked, he had a sudden feeling that Yoku was going to say that her older brother had been murdered too.

"Yeah, the big ugly gorilla and his twin brother Magnius…he got my little brother and sister," Yoku said gritting her teeth. Genis had turned a sickly shade of green. Lloyd looked like he was going to be sick.

"Wait, that's an Exsphere." Lloyd said, he had just noticed to blue gem on Marble's hand.

"Oh, is that what it is? They put it on me shortly after I was brought here." Marble said.

"But, it has no Key-crest. An Exsphere without a Key-crest is dangerous." Lloyd said.

"What's a Key-crest? And why is an Exsphere dangerous without one?" Genis asked.

"Supposedly, an Exsphere without a Key-crest makes you sick, but taking it off would make you sicker. That's why it's dangerous to have one, directly attached to your skin," Lloyd said, "But, ironically, an Exsphere won't have much effect if it's not attached to the skin. So, you take some Inhibitor Ore, carve a spell into it, and you use it as a mount to contain the Exsphere; that's the Key-crest."

"Yep," Yoku said nodding, "But mine's a more advanced version. Never found out why I got a Rune Crest…Mom's Exsphere must have been VERY powerful."

"Can you make one Lloyd?" Genis asked hopefully.

"Key-crests are Dwarven technology. I do know the spell, but…"

"Lloyd! For crying out loud your step-dad _is_ a Dwarf! You can ask him."

"Fine…" Lloyd said, "It'll take a lot of explaining though…"

"Thanks Lloyd you're the best!"

Lloyd looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"HEY! OLD HAG WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" a very unpleasant voice boomed.

"Hurry, hide." Marble said, "I'll give them a cover-up story."

"Come-on, there's nothing we can do. Marble's tough." Yoku hissed, nearly dragging Lloyd behind a bush and pulling her red long-bow out, knocking an arrow, "If any of them find us, they'll get a taste of my Mana Arrow-It's an Elf magic arrow thing."

"Hey, what the heck are you doing there?"

"Nothing." Marble said coldly.

"Ohohoho…looks like someone has an attitude problem. Boys, let's give her a little lesson in manners."

"Come on!"

"Dang! Those jerks took her to the back! We'll have to go up those ledges." Lloyd said.

"Right…" Genis said.

"No one's looking, you guys go first." Yoku said pushing Lloyd, hard, "Sorry…don't know my own strength."

The trio hurried up the cliff, Yoku easily leapt up to the ledges. When Lloyd and Genis caught up with her, the sight they found was rather ugly.

"Marble…" Genis gasped.

Three Desians were lashing at her back with whips; one at a time.

"Oh no you don't," Yoku growled; fitting an arrow into her bow, "One more time...and you'll meet my Mana Arrow." She was about to release it when Lloyd grabbed her wrist, he felt that tingling all over him again.

"No, not now. Let me explain." Lloyd said, "Genis will attack them with magic, I'll draw them away from Iselia while you and Genis get back to Iselia, but stay out of sight."

"Lloyd, _I'm_ supposed to protect you from theses guys. So that means: _I'm_ going with _you_. I threw a Desian five feet away from me once, with my bare hands!" Yoku retorted, "Plus, you don't want to know how I get when someone pushes my temper."

"Fine, Genis, just be careful." Lloyd grumbled in a defeated tone.

"Wait, you should heal yourself." Genis said.

"I got that covered…First Aid!" Yoku said.

"Thanks. Ok, Genis…NOW!"

"FIREBALL!" Genis shouted, waving his kendama as a glyph formed under him. Three fireballs flew towards the Desians and burned them. With a yell they turned around. Lloyd and Yoku both made a leap, landing on the gates, keeping their faces hidden. They safely landed in front of the ranch gates.

"IT WAS HIM! AND THAT ANNOYING ELF GIRL! GET THEM!" A Desian barked angrily.

_They know who she is? This could get bad… Yoku probably raided this Human Ranch too… _ Lloyd thought.

Genis carefully made his way down the cliff, creeping along silently behind the bushes; he broke into a run, and tripped.

"Ow…." He groaned, completely audible. Three of the Desians stopped.

_Ugh…they'll catch Genis! I've gotta help! _Lloyd thought, skidding to a stop, Lloyd turned around-simultaneously drawing his wooden swords. Yoku noticed and turned around to help.

_If I get the chance…I'll get in and kill Forcytess…He'll pay for killing Riku!_ Yoku thought pulling an arrow back, "MANA ARROW!" Her arrow was engulfed in a multi-colored aura, she released her arrow, and it struck her mark. The Desian keeled over dead.

Genis began casting Fireball as fast as he could; which HAD to be unpleasant for the Desians. Due to the fact their pants were set on fire and he combined Fireball with Yoku's Mana Arrow.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd screamed slashing at a Desian in the chest.

"PYRE ARROW!" Yoku and Genis shouted, using a combo attack again.

A Desian slashed at Lloyd's torso, blood oozed from the wound.

"FIRST AID!" Yoku shouted.

_Thank Martel she can use healing spells…_ Lloyd thought gratefully, "Yoku, combine your Mana Arrow with my Demon Fang!"

"OK!"

"MIASMA FANG!" Lloyd and Yoku shouted.

Finally, all the Desians that saw Lloyd and Yoku were dead.

"We gotta go," Yoku said, "I can come back here later."

Lloyd nodded, and they both ran and jumped off the cliff, just as a blue haired Desian with an eye-patch, and large yellow cylinder on his right arm came bursting out of the front gates.

"Play back what the security cameras recorded." He said, "I know the Elf was Yoku Jade…but who was the boy…and how did a Human survive a jump like that?"

Genis was tearing towards Iselia, praying to Martel that Lloyd and Yoku would be ok. He turned around in spite of himself to see Lloyd and Yoku leaping down safely to the ground below and run north.

"They're ok…" Genis gasped, "Thank the goddess Martel.

He turned on his heel and continued running to Iselia.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…" Lloyd gasped clutching a stitch in his side, "looks like they're not following us."

"They may check the cameras." Yoku said, "It's no big deal for me because they recognize me, but, did you keep your back to the gates?"

"Uhhh…a little." Lloyd said.

"Then pray that the Desians won't have enough details to use face recognition to identify you." Yoku said. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to two little stones on the side of the path.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"This…is where my parents were killed." Yoku said. They were buried at the village where my siblings and I were born, but I don't remember it very well. These are Memory Markers. They're placed where the person died."

"Yoku…" Lloyd thought, his heart tightening slightly. He had a sudden feeling of empathy for her, only he thought his mom died in an accident.

"Who did it?"

"The Desians' big boss, I don't know his name, but I'll worm it out of Forcytess before it's off to the happy hunting grounds for him." Yoku spat, "I really don't remember my parents…My twin brother Jonouchi and I were three. My parents' names were: Sayoka and Kurogane, both were assassins and they worked for a kind of organization that was against the Desians."

Lloyd's jaw dropped. _So that's what those little stones were for! Yoku's mom and dad were murdered here…by the leader of the Desians._

"It's getting late." Lloyd said, "You can spend the night at my house."

"Thanks." Yoku said.

During their walk to Lloyd's house-which was interrupted by a few monster ambushes-Yoku was telling Lloyd about her family.

"…Riku is the oldest over-all. He was one of a set of quadruplets-five babies born at the same time-besides Riku, there was: Sora, Yuki, Sayo, and Riza. Then Jonouchi and me, I'm older by five minutes. Then last, Mila and Yuri, Yuri is the youngest over-all."

Lloyd totaled that up, "That makes a total of thirteen with you parents and grandparents."

"Only two now, with just me and Grams," Yoku said, "Oh, yeah…about Exspheres, you should know-."

"We're here." Lloyd said interrupting Yoku, he then turned to a grave, "Mom, I'm home." He saw Noishe in his stall.

"That's your mom's grave?" Yoku asked.

"Yeah. Her name was Anna."

"My Grandma said my parents knew her! And your dad, whoever he was…" Yoku said.

"Come on, you can meet my dad." Lloyd said. He opened the door for her and the two went inside.

The house was a little steamy but, rather cozy. A balding Dwarf worked at the oven melting ore. He looked up, and saw Lloyd and Yoku.

"Ah, Lloyd, how was school? Who's your friend there?" he said.

"Tiring," Lloyd said, "This is Yoku Jade-she's an Elf. Genis and I just met her."

"Pleased to meet you Yoku." Lloyd's dad said shaking her hand, "I'm Dirk, Lloyd's father."

"Pleased to meet you too Mr. Dirk." Yoku said. Dirk chuckled.

"Oh, there's no need to be so polite,"

"Oh, ummmm…Dad," Lloyd said awkwardly, "there's a favor I need to ask."

"Ask away son." Dirk said.

"Well…I met someone who has an Exsphere, but no Key-crest…"

"Hmmm…good thing Yoku came."

"It's not me, I have a Rune Crest." Yoku said.

Lloyd thought fast, his mind darted to Kratos, "A mercenary I met." He bluffed.

"'Drawven Vow #2: Lying is the first step to thievery.' A mercenary would've had enough sense to get a Key-crest, and it would've had one if your mercenary friend had stolen it."

Lloyd sighed heavily.

"Actually, Lloyd, Genis, and I met her at the Human Ranch." Yoku said, "She's a friend of mine, the Desians stuck an Exsphere on her bare hand without the Key-crest. Her name is Marble."

Dirk's eye's flashed, "Lloyd, you and Genis…went to the Human Ranch? Did they see your Exsphere?"

"No…" Lloyd said nervously, "But, why do I have to hide it from them?"

"You have an Exsphere too Lloyd? That's what the bandage was for!" Yoku said, shocked.

"It was your mother's, she gave her life to protect you and that Exsphere from the Desians! They wanted it so badly that they killed her to try to get it."

"WHAT?" Lloyd shouted, "Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, "Dirk started, "You would've wanted revenge against them. And , when I found her, you and Noishe nearby the Human Ranch, she told me to tell you any cover-up story."

"Um…Dirk? I don't mean to butt in, but I also started to extract vengeance on the Desians. I am an assassin that was hired to protect Lloyd." Yoku said.

"It was lucky who ever employed her employed her." Dirk said darkly.

"Not you too! I don't need protection!" Lloyd said.

"HAVEN"T YOU BEEN LISTENING?" Dirk bellowed, enraged. He dashed over and slapped Lloyd, hard. Yoku gasped.

"Y-you don't have to hit me!" Lloyd retorted.

"Lloyd, there's something about that Exsphere which made the Desians want it so badly. And, around the same time Anna was killed, someone found TWO MORE victims in the forest. Two Elves, but someone had already taken their Exspheres and took their bodies back to their homeland."

Yoku choked, "My parents…"

Lloyd turned on his heel and left out the door, Yoku followed him.

"Oh," Lloyd said, surprised to see Colette, Genis, Professor Raine, and Kratos on the door mat, "I guess you heard that…"

"What happened?" Genis asked, then noticed Yoku, "Oh, hi Yoku."

Colette giggled, "You must be Yoku. Genis told me about meeting you. I'm Colette."

"Good luck with that Regeneration trip."

"Thanks."

"Is it true you're from the Jade Clan?" Professor Raine asked excitedly, "I heard they have quite the history in Sylverant!"

"Ummm…yes I am from the Jade Clan…" Yoku said sheepishly, "I'm Yoku. You're Genis' big sis right?"

"Yes, I'm Raine Sage."

"I'm Kratos Aruion.,"

Colette spoke up, "Oh, Lloyd can I talk to you?"

"Sure, in a minute," Lloyd said.

"Ok, I'll wait on the bench." Colette said. She turned towards the bench…and tripped halfway there, "I'm all right!"

Lloyd figured it would be polite to introduce Yoku properly to everyone else. Colette was patient; she could wait a few minutes. Raine seemed to be forcefully fighting _not_ to plow on a lecture about The Jade Clan-which would've taken so long, they would still be there when five Christmas's passed and went. Genis and Yoku got along just fine, Yoku really liked Noishe. It took a while to get Kratos' attention; while he was staring at Anna's gravestone-like he was in another world. It appeared… (As in chapter one) it was Kratos who bumped into Yoku outside Iselia.

_There's something…really familiar about Kratos…_Yoku thought.

_Ok, now it's time to talk to Colette._ Lloyd thought.

"We're leaving at noon tomorrow Lloyd, so if you, Genis, and Yoku want to come…" Colette said.

"Ok, thanks Colette." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Yoku asked.

"This'll be so dangerous…and I'm the Chosen…"

"You don't have to apologize…I'm gonna see you become an Angel." Lloyd said, "Anyway…Yoku will be coming."

Colette cocked he head slightly to the left, "How come?"

"Ummm…I have absolutely no clue why, but some person hired me about a week ago to protect Lloyd and kill the Five Grand Cardinals." Yoku said sheepishly. Colette looked slightly concerned, "I'll be fine! I've been to Survival School!"

"But…it'll be so dangerous…" Colette said.

"I haven't failed yet." Yoku said.

"Ok," Colette said, "We can meet at the south exit of Iselia. I'm so happy I could finally live to this day…"

"What?" Lloyd asked but Yoku had already spoken.

"See you in the morning then." Yoku said.

"Bye,"

"'Night…"

The others left. Lloyd and Yoku re-entered the house.

"It's dinner time." Dirk said, "I made some hot pot."

"Yum, I love hot pot!" Yoku said.

After dinner Lloyd and Yoku set up a camper bed for her to use in his bedroom.

"I'll wait for you to finish changing." Lloyd said closing the door, blushing slightly. Soon he heard Yoku say she was done. Lloyd opened the door; she was wearing an earthy colored robe with a dark green sash for her belt. Lloyd's stomach turned over. She looked even prettier with her hair loose.

"If you keep making that face it'll stick." Yoku chuckled.

"Huh?" Lloyd said, coming back to Sylverant, and then he remembered about tomorrow, "Well…uh…we should get enough sleep for the big day…" He said, awkwardly.

"I'll wait while you change." Yoku said, leaving the bedroom.

Lloyd heard the door click shut. She wasn't aware that Lloyd was developing a major crush on her! Lloyd pulled off his red combat suit and pulled on an oversized tee and a pair of shorts. Still blushing-due to the fact he was thinking about Yoku.

"Ok, you can come in."

"Ok."

Yoku reentered the room; she must have braided her hair while waiting.

"It's late," she said, "We should get some sleep."

"Y-yeah…'night."

"'Night."

Both got into their beds, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Lloyd thought he must have had too much to eat, because he was having a very strange dream. Images blinked in and out of focus. Colette was framed with pink wings, Yoku was framed with scarlet flame like wings, and an Elf boy who looked a little like her had stormy blue wings resting on his shoulders.

"Lloyd…Lloyd…LLOYD!"

Lloyd blinked.

"Breakfast's ready." It was Yoku, she was already dressed and she was at the door, looking rather impatient. She turned on her heel and went downstairs. Lloyd got dressed, figuring it unwise to push her patience. He went downstairs.

"Morning Dad, Yoku…"

"Morning. Dirk made pancakes." Yoku said.

"Morning Lloyd."

During breakfast Yoku told Lloyd and Dirk about Palmacoasta, the school, her grandma, her house, and anything a tourist would want to know about Palmacoasta.

(That makes her sound like a travel agent…)

"I'm going to work on Colette's birthday present." Lloyd said.

"What are you making?" Yoku asked.

"A necklace, she likes jewelry." Lloyd said. He went back up the stairs into his bedroom and hunted through the trunk for beads. The clatter of dishes being washed could be heard from downstairs.

"Hey, Lloyd, did you need any help with the necklace?" Yoku was at the door. His stomach cart-wheeled this time.

"Ahhhhh….sure…." Lloyd said, blushing again.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no,"

"You're face is all pink."

_My face is pink? Is my blushing color-coded?_ Lloyd thought awkwardly.

"Well, anyway…I'm pretty good with my hands." Yoku said, "I'm sure it's the same with you too."

"Ok, let's get working on this."

Making the necklace took up to three hours; both wanted it to be extra special.

"This is a belated-birthday gift right?" Yoku asked, rummaging through the bead sac.

"Yeah, a red bead would go good here now." Lloyd said.

"Ok, red bead coming up. Should we make a card?"

"I don't have any art supplies."

"Oh…crud…Guess we'll say 'Happy Birthday' and say it's from both of us."

Several minutes later…

"It's done!" Lloyd said, holding the handmade necklace up.

"Let's get a bite to eat and go to Iselia."

"What do you think Colette meant by: 'I'm so happy I could finally live to this day'?" Lloyd asked pocketing the necklace.

"Not sure…all I know is that my great-grandpa went with the fifth Chosen and he found out something VERY bad. Never found out what it was though…" Yoku said.

Lloyd and Yoku made some sandwiches for lunch. Both chatted animatedly over it and went outside after finishing. Dirk was at Anna's grave.

"Lloyd, Yoku, here," he said gruffly. He handed Lloyd a bracelet style Key-crest, "But, remember I did try to stop you for your own good."

"Dad," Lloyd said, "I'm going on a journey with Colette. I'm going to avenge my mom and help Yoku avenge her family. All this time, I thought Mom died in an accident…but now that I know; I can't stand living in a village that arranged a 'non-aggression treaty' with them."

"Take care of your self Lloyd. You're still my son, regardless of blood. You two will need this." Dirk said handing Lloyd his bag.

At that moment Genis came bursting out of the trees, wheezing.

"Genis what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"_What are_ _you_ doing here?" Genis gasped.

"Are we a little late-OMIGOSH!" Yoku shouted slapping herself on the forehead, "I JUST REMEMBERED!"

"Just remembered what?" Lloyd asked.

"THE CHOSEN"S JOURNEY STARTS AT DAWN! COLETTE LIED TO US!"

"WHAT?" Lloyd half shouted, half-choked; his jaw dropping.

"We gotta hurry if we're gonna catch up!" Genis said franticly.

"Right," Lloyd said, "We can take Noishe. NOISHE!"

Noishe came bounding towards the trio.

"Come on we've got to hurry." Yoku said. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

Yoku, Lloyd, Genis, and Noishe bringing up the rear all ran as fast as they could through the forest, past the Human Ranch, and through the south gates of Iselia. They didn't stop running until they reached Colette's house and collapsed through the door. There was a letter in Colette's hand writing on the table and Frank and Phaedra were both looking rather grim.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew! 19 pages! Well, that chapter four done! Check for: Chapter Five: Departure

SANGOCHAN here! Sounds like Lloyd's beginning to fall for Yoku.

Anyway…I'm having a little chat with Lloyd…

SANGOCHAN: So Lloyd, how do you like the Fan-fiction so far?

Lloyd: Really makes you wonder what'll happen next. And I really like it so far.

SANGOCHAN: Anything you have to say for the readers?

Lloyd: Ummm…this is a really good read…I highly recommend it. That's it. I can't wait for chapter five.

SANGOCHAN: Gee…I can't wait until Tales of Phantasia comes out on GBA…

Lloyd: Yeah…Hope it'll have those exciting dynamic twists like TOS and AOV…

SANGOCHAN: I hope you have enjoyed this and please review! Until Next time!


	5. Chapter 5

It's me SANGOCHAN again! Last time was the long anticipated meeting of Yoku and Lloyd. Now it seems that our heroes are in a spot of bother…Read on and enjoy!

Chapter Five: Departure

"Did…Colette…leave…already..?" Lloyd gasped, clutching at a stitch in his side.

"Yes," Frank said, "She left this letter for you Lloyd." He handed it to him.

"What does it say?" Yoku asked.

Lloyd opened the letter with shaking hands, it read:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you have read this letter; I will have gone. Please forgive me for lying to you. But I have no right to drag you into danger, even with Yoku protecting you. I want you, Genis, and Yoku to live happily in the regenerated world. Also, you and Genis have been the best friends I could ever ask for. Yoku, I know we haven't known each other very long, but…I don't want you putting yourself in danger either. Still, I'm so happy I could finally live to this day. I'll become an Angel…_

_Farewell,_

_Colette _

"This letter sounds like a will…" Lloyd said.

"I think this may have something to do with what Great-grandpa found out…" Yoku said.

"Her letter is a farewell letter," Frank said solemnly.

"What do you mean Mr. Frank?" Yoku asked.

"When Colette releases the Final Seal, she will-." But what Colette _would_ do, they never found out. At that moment there was a deafening explosion outside!

"What's going on?" Genis wailed

"It's the Desians!" Yoku and Lloyd shouted in unison. All three ran outside, the village was in flames.

"Oh…No…" Yoku gasped, "They identified us!"

"No time for worrying!" Lloyd said, "We have to help!" He was right, near by the school house, a man was cornered by three Desians. The trio rushed to his rescue.

"MANA ARROW!" Yoku shouted, again her arrow was surrounded with a multi-colored aura and it hit the Desian in the small of the back. He collapsed-dead.

Lloyd slashed at the second offending Desian. Blood gushed onto the ground and he landed on-top of his partner dead.

"FIREBALL!" Genis shouted. This didn't kill the Desian, it just set his pants on fire and he ran off like a headless chicken, trailing smoke.

"Thank you." The man said, "I thought I was a goner for sure." As his thanks, he gave Yoku, Lloyd, and Genis seven apple and orange gels each.

"Come on, we can still help the villagers." Lloyd said. They ran past Genis' and Raine's house. It was on fire.

"O-our house!" Genis choked, "And just when we came to a place we could finally call home…"

"Finally?" Lloyd asked blankly. Before Genis could explain, screams were heard from the south exit.

"We'll talk later," Yoku said quickly, "We have to get to the south exit."

"Right," Lloyd said nodding.

The trio slowly made their way to the south exit dodging the flames from burning buildings. Finally, the made it, several Desians were blocking the exit; and someone was entering.

A Half-Elf with short blue hair, an eye-patch and a yellow cylinder stepped forward.

"I am Forcytess, one of the Five Grand Cardinals of the Desians." He said, "Lloyd Irving, Yoku Jade, both of you are under arrest for contact with Test Body Host I3362. As for you Yoku, not only is it trespassing, but also for the assassination of Hsuru." An arrow shot past his ear suddenly.

"Forcytess, PREPARE TO DIE!" Yoku shouted.

"Ho, so you're going to avenge your elder brother Riku are you not?" Forcytess chuckled evilly.

The mayor was completely stunned, "What was he doing at the Human Ranch anyway? And why did you assassinate Lord Hsuru from the Palmacoasta Human Ranch?"

"He broke in; to free the people of this village from the burden you Desians put on these people. AND to kill you Forcytess," Yoku growled gritting her teeth.

"No matter, I have prepared an especially difficult opponent for the three of you." Forcytess said, "I shall enjoy telling my master I have eliminated you Yoku, and that I have acquired the Exsphere we have long searched for since the Angelus Project." Something big was coming.

"Guys! Be careful! This is how my big sister was killed!" Yoku shouted as a hulking green, yellow striped figure, with one big red eye, and long limbs dragging on the ground entered the village.

The creature raised its long arm to strike Lloyd, when its arm contracted with Lloyd's chest, Lloyd gasped and staggered backwards.

"Darnnit…" Lloyd growled through his teeth, "Why are you doing this? YOU violated the 'Non-aggression Treaty' too! You attacked Martel Temple."

"Oh…did we? I see that_ they_ are also after the Chosen too." Forcytess said.

"What are you talking about?" Genis asked.

"Die," was all what Forcytess said.

The creature advanced on Lloyd, Yoku, and Genis. Preparing to strike again, Lloyd unsheathed his swords, Yoku knocked an arrow into her bow, and Genis began his Fireball spell.

"RAIN OF MANA!" Yoku shouted shooting several arrows into the air. In mid-air the four arrows changed course, aiming for the green creature, surrounded in Mana. It was pierced with each arrow, all of them poking out like pins.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted, with inhuman speed he slashed at the monster, only to be thrown back.

"FIRST AID! Lloyd! Are you ok?" Yoku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted getting up.

"FIREBALL!" Genis shouted. He then ran closer to strike, and then a black circle began forming under the creature.

"GENIS!" Yoku shouted, "GET BACK! THAT"S INSANE CELL!"

Too late, the resulting explosion sent Genis flying backwards right into Lloyd.

"FIRST AID!" Yoku shouted, then turned her attention to the green monster. _Don't tell me…that's who I think it is…if this is the same way my sister died then this must be…_

Genis readied himself for another spell after he and Lloyd finally disentangled themselves, "AQUA EDGE!" He shouted, water materialized in thin air and began pelting the monster. Yoku loaded her long-bow with another arrow and fired. Hitting it right in the eye; it staggered and fell to its knees.

Forcytess was livid, "Fine! I'll kill you myself!" he shouted darting straight at the trio. Then two big green limbs grabbed him.

_R-run away…Genis…Lloyd…Yoku…_ A voice said.

"That voice!" Yoku gasped, "No! He didn't!"

"Marble!" Genis and Lloyd shouted in unison.

_Genis…you were like a grandson to me...goodbye…_Marble said. She began to glow. Shafts of light pierced her body, there was a blinding flash of light, and she was gone. Her Exsphere rolled towards Genis.

"Men!" A Desian shouted, "Protect Lord Forcytess!" Five of them circled Forcytess, who was crouching on the ground bleeding. He staggered upright, grimaced at Yoku and the lot of them vanished.

"M-Marble…MARBLE N-no!" Genis screamed clutching the Exsphere, tears spilling from his eyes. The village blazed on.

"This is your fault!" the Mayor shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Lloyd and Yoku, "If you hadn't gone to the Human Ranch…This wouldn't have happened!"

"NO!" Genis shouted, "It was my idea,"

"Yoku!" The mayor shouted, veins throbbing, "I don't know who exactly who you are, but you don't know that the 'Non-aggression Treaty' is the only thing keeping the Desians out of here!"

"And condemn those people to death?"

"They'll die anyway," a woman in the crowd said.

"If you're going to banish Lloyd," Genis said, "You'll have to banish me too."

"Lloyd wasn't even raised in the village; he's an outsider, raised by a Dwarf!"

The mayor seemed to have made up his mind, "Fine, from this day onward, Lloyd and Genis are banished from Iselia, and Yoku will be banned from entering. Now…leave…"

The crowd left to begin dousing the flames, Genis' hand was shaking as it gripped the Exsphere.

"Genis, I still have the Key-crest," Lloyd said, "You can use it to remember Marble."

"O-ok," Genis choked clumsily attaching the Exsphere to the Key-crest bracelet and putting it on his wrist. Phaedra and Frank entered the South exit area.

"What will you do now?" Frank asked.

"Only one choice," Lloyd said.

"We're going to catch up with Colette and the others." Yoku said.

"Yeah," Genis said.

"Anyway, "Yoku grunted, "I don't have any intentions of coming back to this village only to the ranch, at the opportune moment anyway…"

"Be careful." Phaedra said.

"We will." Lloyd said. Noishe was waiting at the exit; he was holding Lloyd's pack in his mouth. A letter in one of the pockets.

"Let's get out of here," Lloyd said, and leading the way they left Iselia none of them looking back on the burning village.

"What does that letter say?" Genis asked.

"Let me see…" Lloyd said opening it. He unfolded the letter, it was in Dirk's handwriting, and "It's from Dad."

_Dear Lloyd,_

_Somehow, I knew this day was coming. You would leave home with Colette. Foe fourteen years I have raised you, since I found you in Iselia Forest. I know Yoku is protecting you but, be sure to watch after her too; you'll be in her debt. Good luck to all of you._

_Dad_

Lloyd carefully folded up the letter and returned it to its pocket, "What do you say we get going?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Genis said placing his kendama into his backpack.

"I have plenty of money to buy supplies when we reach Tiret in the desert. If we leg it we should arrive there by tomorrow." Yoku said.

Noishe whined and howled.

"What's he trying to say?" Yoku asked.

"I think he wants us to ride him." Lloyd said.

"Two seventeen-year-olds and one twelve-year-old…the weight would kill him!" Genis said.

"Well…what if one of us rides him…and the rest of us walk?"

Noishe whined again as they walked south.

"No…" Lloyd said, "He…sensed trouble!"

Sure enough, ten thieves showed up and surrounded the trio and the dog.

"Heh…heh…leave your things and we'll let you go." One of them said.

"Hey boss!" one shouted, who happened to be right behind Yoku, "This one's a she-Elf! How 'bout we steal her too?" He made a move to grab her.

"Keep your hands off her!" Lloyd shouted throwing himself at the thief. He tackled him to the ground and tried and failed to pin the thief there.

"If you're trying to kidnap me, you're only asking for a world of hurt." Yoku said cracking her knuckles.

"And what's a she-Elf like you gonna-AAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" The leader began shrieking, due to the fact that Yoku had thrown her attacker right at him.

"That's not all," Genis said, a glyph formed under him.

Lloyd was in a sword lock with another thief-who happened to be twice his size. His wooden swords were giving way, they wouldn't last long.

"FIREBALL!" Genis shouted. Fireballs homed in on three of the thieves and the fell unconscious to the dirt.

The leader began swearing at the top of his lungs and charged Yoku, "YOU"RE COMING WITH ME!" he drew his broad sword out.

_Well that was stupid…_Yoku thought smirking. She knocked an arrow and fired it.

The thieves were scared senseless when their boss collapsed to the ground dead. They ran off cursing into thin air.

"Well, that's over with." Yoku said shouldering her bow.

"Why did they suddenly go after Yoku?" Lloyd asked.

"Beats me," Genis said, "Maybe 'cause she's pretty?"

"I don't know myself." Yoku said, "That's never happened before…If we reach the House of Salvation, we'll be a day's trip from Tiret."

Finally after five hours worth of walking they made it to the House of Salvation. The lot of them was very hungry.

"The chef here makes a killer curry crab." Yoku said, "It takes half my self control to pace myself. But all of it when my grandma makes it."

An aged old woman walked up to them, "I'll show you to your rooms."

After paying-100 Gald each-they went down for dinner. Yoku was right, the curry crab _was_ very tasty. Lloyd had about five helpings of crab before he was full.

"So, what's Colette like?" Yoku asked.

"Very bubbly most of the time and a klutz," Lloyd said.

"She really doesn't act very Chosen like though…" Genis said.

"Well…if I was the Chosen, I wouldn't want to advertise it to everyone I meet," Yoku said, "But, that would give it away…the most unlikely people seem to become the Chosen of Mana."

"You've got a point…" Lloyd said.

"Do you know any good campfire recipes Genis?" Yoku asked, "All what I can do is roasting,"

"Yup, I can cook anything over a fire." Genis said.

"Name it and I'll go and shoot it." Yoku said.

"Isn't that bow for fighting?" Lloyd asked slightly confused.

"My bow is the hunter's class," Yoku said, "There have been several times when I had to hunt for my food on the way here."

"It's late…" Genis said, "We should get to bed."

"Yeah…"

The trio pushed back their chairs and went up stairs to their rooms.

The next day

"Morning…" Lloyd said sleepily to Yoku and Genis.

"M-morning…" Yoku yawned hugely.

Genis was already eating his porridge at a fast clip and said nothing. Breakfast was not very talkative, due to the fact that two of their number still had their heads on the pillow.

A little later they exited the House of Salvation, a man saw them.

"Are you on a Pilgrimage?" he asked them.

"Ummmm…we're trying to catch up with the Chosen of Mana, she's our friend." Genis said.

"Ah," he said nodding, "Then at least take my map, it may come in handy." He handed Yoku an aged old scroll of parchment.

(You'd think with all that technology, they would've gotten a hologram map of Sylverant…)

"Thanks mister," Lloyd said, "We'd better get going."

"Yeah,"

They all took turns riding Noishe; nothing very eventual happened except Lloyd almost diving into a patch of poison ivy during a fight with some giant hares.

"Lloyd, that stuff can damage your skin."

"How do I recognize it?"

"'Leaves of Three Let Them Be'. It's a rhyme Grandma told me."

"We should save the hide. We can wrap up the meat and cook it for lunch."

"Roast rabbit, yum."

They all found a grumpy rattle snake while collecting firewood for cooking lunch.

"Nobody make any sudden moves…"

"Genis passed out!"

Lloyd burnt his foot while putting the fire out.

"EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Lloyd wailed hopping around on one foot.

After one long and very crazy day, they made it to Tiret Desert.

"We shouldn't have a problem now, it is night. Deserts are far more pleasant at night." Genis said.

"And cold," Lloyd said.

"Yes, that too," Genis said.

A coyote howled in the distance, the full moon was rising.

"Maybe we should set up camp for the night and have dinner," Yoku said, "And we can tell ghost stories!"

Noishe rolled around happily in the sand while Genis, Yoku, and Lloyd all collected shrubs for firewood and set up the sleeping mats. Lloyd had an armful of twigs and he bumped into Yoku, he felt his whole body go numb.

"Oh," Yoku said chuckling, "Sorry about that,"

Lloyd dropped the twigs.

"Oh, let me help." Yoku said the minute Lloyd began picking them up.

Genis was stoking the fire while Lloyd and Yoku were picking up the sticks, Lloyd reached for the last one, and his hand touched the back of Yoku's hand.

_Ohhhh…man...My face is all red I just know it…This is the first time I really held a girls'-would 'girl' be the right word?-hand…_Lloyd thought, panicking a little.

Yoku blushed a little looked down and quickly removed her hand.

_What was that feeling? My chest suddenly felt a little tight…_She thought moments later with a few stray-now dead- pheasants over her shoulder walking back to camp.

Genis had the rotisserie sticks ready and waiting. After a messy job of cleaning the birds, all had to fight the impression to throw feathers at each other, the pheasants were nice and piping hot over the fire.

"This is really good," Lloyd said.

"Yeah," Yoku said her mouth slightly full.

"Eheheheh…thanks." Genis said rubbing the back of his head.

"I wonder where the Fire Seal is…" Lloyd said.

"Definitely an old ruin that looks ready to fall apart." Yoku said.

_Sis'll have a field day…_Genis thought helplessly.

After dousing the fire with Genis' 'Aqua Edge' and sand they all went to sleep. The next day dawned hot and bright.

"Hoo…that was a good sleep…feels really warm now though." Lloyd said eating an apple for breakfast.

"We'd better get to Tiret before the day becomes a scorcher." Genis said.

"I know I had to cross this desert during the scorcher part." Yoku said.

Within an hour they arrived at Tiret. And to trouble, the Desians were there!

"Quick hide!" Lloyd said through his teeth, franticly motioning to Genis and Yoku to follow him. The trio and Noishe all darted into a stall. Crouched low, and held their breath.

"That's the last of those posters." One Desian said.

"We should capture Lloyd and Yoku soon." Another, more female voice said.

The two Desians left grumbling about the heat.

"Man…" Lloyd said, "Wanted posters and search parties? These guys are dead serious."

"They are," Yoku said.

"We need to be careful." Genis said, "Anyway, we should reload our supplies and buy new weapons. My old Nova won't last long…"

"Good idea Genis." Lloyd said, "Noishe, stay here."

Noishe lay down in the cool shade and began to snore.

"Let's try that shop." Yoku said.

They reloaded their supplies, bought new weapons-Yoku only needed to have her bow customized, and some food they began asking the villagers about the Chosen.

"You should ask the mystic, that's were I last saw the Chosen." A six year-old boy said.

"Ok, thanks." Genis said, "North area of town right?"

"Right," The boy darted off to the cool interior of the stall his mother was in.

"Ok, I guess we can ask the mystic where Colette went," Lloyd said on the way.

They saw a velvet colored tent near by a spring, they entered. It was dark and cool inside. There was a woman wearing a turban with a crystal ball in front of her on a table.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Do you know where The Chosen of Mana is?" Yoku asked.

"That will be…100 Gald."

"Fine, here." Yoku shoved 100 Gald into the box.

"I see…the Chosen journeying to Tiret Ruins."

"Ok, thanks!" Genis said grinning.

The three of them left.

"Now we know where Colette is." Yoku said, "We'd better get a move on if we're going to catch up with them."

"Right," Lloyd said, "We shouldn't waste any time."

"Um…guys…" Genis said, "I think trouble found us…"

Desians were blocking the entrance.

"Wait a second!" Yoku said, "The Desians don't wear red, they wear blue!"

"Maybe red's the color in this region." Lloyd said drawing his new Knight's Saber swords.

"Are they Lloyd and Yoku?" one asked.

Another checked the Wanted Poster-which had very poor drawings of Lloyd and Yoku-, "Yep it's them all-right,"

"How could _anyone_ recognize us with _those_ posters?" Yoku asked thoroughly exasperated.

"Whatever, you're coming with us Lloyd."

TWANG! Yoku released an arrow and it hit the Desian in the gut.

"All right, you asked for it!" Yoku shouted.

"Bring it!" Lloyd shouted, "Unless you're scared."

(Now would've been a good time for Genis and Yoku to do the falling over thing)

On Desian, brandishing a spear lunged at Lloyd; he easily dodged him and kicked him, right in the butt. Yoku fired an arrow.

"AQUA EDGE!" Genis shouted, water blades struck two Desians unconscious.

"RAIN OF FIRE!" Yoku shouted, again firing multiple arrows into the air, this time surrounded by fire, and they homed in on the enemy.

"Whew…that was a close one," Lloyd said, "Let's hurry-." But he was cut short. A ball of electricity hit Lloyd and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Lloyd!" Yoku shouted starting to shake him gently, "Come on snap out of it!"

"Stand up." A Desian barked pointing a sword at her throat.

Slowly and reluctantly she stood up still clutching her bow. Genis was pale as a ghost he didn't even seem to notice that a Desian just wrestled his kendama away from him.

Yoku put up more of a fight as they tried to take her weapons from her.

"You better not break them." She said.

"We won't we won't," the Desian said almost bored, "Get Lloyd and let's head back to base."

One big guy hoisted Lloyd into a walk assist, only Lloyd's toes were barely dragging along the sand. It was over an hour before they arrived at the doors of their base.

_Lloyd…now would be a really good time to wake up…_Yoku thought her eyebrows tensing. Genis looked like he was thinking the same thing too. But Lloyd's head only lolled limply as the Desian ascended the steps with Lloyd in tow. The other one tossed Yoku's bow back to her and Genis' kendama.

"Take them, you wouldn't want to run into monsters unarmed."

"Ummm…are you sure it's ok to let them go?"

"Sure it is. The boss only needs Lloyd anyway. You two…uh…" He looked like if he was wondering if "kids" was the right word, "…Just…keep out of the way."

Yoku turned on her heel cursing with Genis on their heels, neither said anything until they were a mile away and Noishe showed up to greet them.

"Noishe!" Yoku said, "Of course…"

"Of course what?" Genis asked.

"Genis, you ride Noishe and find the others tell then what happened, I'll break in and try to find Lloyd." Yoku said.

"Ok," Genis said clambering onto Noishe's back, "I'll get back as soon as possible."

"Good luck." Yoku muttered as Genis and Noishe vanished on the horizon, "Lloyd, hang in there till I find you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

WAAHHHHHHHOOOOOO! Chapter five is done and ready to be reviewed!

Happy New Year folks! I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction! Because, what's a fanfiction without people who enjoy it?

Here I've treated you to an "Angel of Vengeance" parody:

Scene: Desian Retribution

Lloyd: Come on we've got to help!

Yoku and Genis: Ok!

All three run forward then fall down a pit then Team Rocket appears.

Jessie: Hey those aren't the twerps.

Lloyd: (anger mark) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TWERP!

SANGOCHAN: CUT! Team Rocket, what the heck are you doing here! For Martel's sake…it'll be Christmas again before we get this done!

Keep looking for: Chapter six: Sylverant Base


	6. Chapter 6

It's me again SANGOCHAN! It's time for chapter six! I'm sorry if this took a long time but, this chapter takes a lot of bouncing around between Yoku and Lloyd and I'm working on another Fan fiction too. Sooooooooo complicated! Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Sylverant Base**

Lloyd groaned he was still so sore. He had no clue where he was, the last thing he remembered was fighting the Desians at Tiret a, shock, then a total blank.

_Blink…blink…_Lloyd sat up, his vision was still blurry, it took several minutes for him to realize where he was.

"Why am I in a jail cell?" he mumbled to himself scratching his head in confusion, "Hang on! Where are Genis and Yoku?" He had just realized he was alone. Lloyd still felt sore while massaging his shoulder, he managed to catch a few word from some of the guards.

"Man…I have to admit; I really do feel sorry for the kid,"

"I know what you mean. There's no way he and his friend there could've escaped execution."

_Execution? What the heck?_ Lloyd thought. Was Yoku captured too?

"But isn't she supposed to be an expert assassin?"

"Yeah, well I guess their chances would be 50/50…"

"You stay here Butch and make sure he doesn't break out."

"Whatever you say,"

Two of the Desians left the detention center and the third-which Lloyd assumed was Butch, began pacing in front of his cell. It was rather un-nerving.

_Crap…I can't get out with him there…_He felt at his belt, there was nothing,_ And they took all my equipment…I only have the Sorcerer's Ring on me…Wait a minute…I CAN get out. I only need good timing._

Butch was nearly in front of Lloyd's cell now. Just one more step.

"OOOOWWWW! WATER! WATER!" A direct hit. A fireball shot out of the ring and set fire to Butch's combat suit. He ran out of the detention center screaming for water. Chuckling to himself, Lloyd managed to pick the lock and open the cell door. He left the cell and found his sword lying on a table nearby, along with the rest of his equipment. After strapping them on, he left the detention center

Yoku felt beads of sweat run down her cheeks. She wasn't about to give up pulling the cover off the air vent entrance. Ever since she went with her older brother Riku, breaking in through the air vents was her way of breaking into enemy territory. Finally, she pried it off; the metal pole she was using was bent weirdly. She tossed the cover and metal pole aside and jumped, only her fingers cleared the vent floor, this always happened, but she knew the secret. Carefully she pulled herself up into the air vent. First her arms, then her torso, and finally, her legs and feet.

_Hope I'm not too late…_Yoku thought while crawling thought the air vent, praying that someone wouldn't decide to turn the air-conditioning on. Every now and then she checked an opening that would appear below her. No Lloyd, only a few Desians on duty, but something was very different about them. They were Half-Elves like the Desians, but they seemed more…cautious towards Lloyd rather than hostile, and one of them had longer ears than the others. Plus the armour was rather baggy on him; Yoku assumed the guard there was male.

_Are they really the Desians? _Yoku thought continuing to crawl.

Lloyd had just entered a circular room; he saw a strange device that looked similar to the pedestal the Sorcerer's Ring was on. But before he could further examine it, an alarm went off.

Cursing under his breath Lloyd dashed into the bowl like depression and hid as best he could. He did his best to hold his breath so he wouldn't give himself away, and he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

Yoku felt almost helpless inside the vent. First of all the door below her could only be opened from the outside, and was placed so that she could see Lloyd, but he couldn't see her. Plus she couldn't say: "Hey Lloyd! Up here!" it would give him away, and her disembodied voice would alarm him and the Desians.

"Where is he?" One said gasping for breath.

"I don't know, but that kid in the red outfit won't be too hard to find. He'll stand out like a stick in the mud in this place."

The twosome ran from the room grumbling. For three tense minutes, both Lloyd and Yoku stayed completely still.

When Lloyd was sure it was safe, he clambered out of the bowl depression and said, "Red, red, red, red. Does my outfit _really_ stand out that much?"

_Actually Lloyd yes…_Yoku thought.

Lloyd turned to the strange device, upon closer inspection it actually _could_ be used with the Sorcerer's Ring. He took it off and set it carefully on the pedestal. There was a funny buzzing noise, the ring glowed, and a little spark appeared.

"Wonder what happened…" Lloyd mumbled slipping the ring back on his finger (pointer finger). He saw a raybit, thought he'd do a little target practice, made a fist, and a ball of electricity shot out of the Sorcerer's Ring hitting the floating raybit. It hovered for a second, and then crashed to the floor. Lloyd's jaw dropped.

"Whoa…I'm going to have to remember that if I run into trouble…" Lloyd said.

He was right, that new function to the Sorcerer's Ring _would _be very useful indeed.

_Good thing the door was left unlocked... _Lloyd thought relieved. He left the room.

Yoku crawled through the air vents trying to stay very quiet so that she could hear Lloyd-long ears are useful for something like that.

_If I had known this was going to happen…we would've made a beeline for Tiret Ruins…_Yoku thought grumbling…_But…then there would've been awkward questions and the whole shebang…_

Eventually, Yoku came across a fork in the vents. _This is going to be difficult…_

Lloyd gasped for breath after beating a Desian senseless. He didn't know why, but, killing them seemed far too extreme at the moment at least.

_What I wouldn't give for a spell to wipe their memory…_Lloyd thought pushing his bangs out of his face. He turned to the door which had opened up to reveal a circular room.

"What is this place?"

Lloyd crossed the room and noticed three pillars and a podium that contained instructions. It was far too complicated for him to make out.

"Genis…this would be a good time to help…" Lloyd mumbled.

After a long wait, Yoku took the left vent. _I'm getting too big for this…_she thought straining her hearing for Lloyd. It sounded like he was having a fit. Yoku lay there catching her breath, while she struggled not to laugh at Lloyd, if she did, she was in the soup.

A little later it sounded like Lloyd figured out his problem, Yoku started crawling again. Only this time, she missed the vent opening.

_Crap! I'll have to crawl backwards too…_a noise started.

"Uh-oh…" Yoku choked. Someone decided to turn on the air-conditioning. The cool air hit her with enough force to knock over a horse. She was blown backwards out of the vent, and into Lloyd's arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yoku dropped right out of the ceiling air vent door. Lloyd looked up; he had about one second to react. As though on instinct he held his arms out and caught her. Knocking the wind out of him, but he was still standing.

"Thanks." Yoku said, "You can put me down now."

The door ahead of them opened a Desian came in. He stood there completely dumbstruck.

"HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR CELL! AND HOW'D YOU GET IN?"

"Uh-oh…" Lloyd said and bolted for the nearest door, still carrying Yoku, who didn't seem to be enjoying that.

"LLOYD! PUT ME DOWN! I DO NOT LIKE BEING CARRIED LIKE THIS! I ONLY ACCEPT PIGGY-BACK!" Yoku shouted angrily.

But Lloyd didn't listen to her, he kept running until he reached a door, which thankfully opened for him ran in, and put Yoku down, who promptly hit him on the head with her bow.

(And she's supposed to be protecting him…)

"OW! What was that for?" Lloyd asked.

"For carrying me like that! I do NOT-I repeat-I do NOT like that. If I have to be carried, please do piggy-back." Yoku said still brandishing her bow.

"Still," Lloyd said, "that was a close call, and I couldn't have just dropped you."

"And, just who are you?" a voice asked quite suddenly behind the two teens.

Yoku whirled around knocking an arrow and aiming at the blue-haired Half-Elf. He raised his hand and a ball of electricity crackled in his palm.

Lloyd shielded himself, he had a feeling that he'd better shield his eyes, but he had exposed his Exsphere to him.

The man looked surprised and lowered his hand, "That Exsphere…You're Lloyd!"

Lloyd chuckled darkly, "Give me your name," he said lowering his arms, "and I shall give you mine."

The man frowned slightly as if to say: "Kids these days…" He turned to Yoku, "You're Yoku aren't you?"

"And, if I am?" She said smirking.

The door at the other end of the room opened, Botta entered the room with three more Desians. He too was surprised that Lloyd had escaped.

"This is going to make things difficult." He said clenching his teeth.

Footsteps were heard outside, and it sounded like several people.

"Botta, I leave this to you if he sees me, it'll ruin everything."

"What of the Chosen?" Botta asked.

"I trust that you can handle her and her companions."

"Very well," Botta turned to Lloyd and Yoku, "I really don't want to do this, but, I'm going to have to have you take a nap." He then advanced on the two teens, with a very large red scimitar in hand.

Lloyd and Yoku were backed up against a wall; this wasn't going to be easy.

The door opened and, Kratos, Colette, Genis, Raine, and Noishe bringing up the rear ran into the room.

"Are you hurt?" Colette blurted out, "Are you all right?"

"They seem all right." Kratos said.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Genis said reading himself for a fight.

"Genis told me everything," Raine said, "But, enough chit-chat now."

Botta gritted his teeth, "I'll just take care of all of you here and now."

"Bring it on!" Lloyd shouted.

"Are you ready for a real fight?" Botta asked tauntingly and he and the three Desians rushed forward.

Yoku fired an arrow and it hit a Desian in the chest, he faltered and collapsed to the floor unconscious. She knocked another arrow in her bow and fired it at Botta, but he blocked it and attacked her; thankfully Yoku dodged it just in time.

"SONIC THRUST!" Kratos shouted lunging at the second Desian. The Desian keeled over dead in a pool of blood.

A glyph appeared under Genis, but this time it was a brownish color, "STONE BLAST!" he shouted after a minute had past. Several stones exploded out of the floor bombarding Botta leaving him with several cuts and bruises.

The third Desian lunged at Colette, who surprisingly knocked him senseless by tripping over her own feet and landing flat on her face in the middle of her 'Ray Thrust' attack.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted, slashing his swords at Botta, Lloyd received a kick in the face in return. Lloyd flipped over backwards in mid-air and landed neatly four feet away, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and attacked Botta again.

"FIRST AID!" Raine shouted raising her staff, right after that, the Desian that Yoku had knocked out attacked Raine. Raine was knocked to the floor, "OW!" She swung her staff at her attacker's feet, causing him to trip and land _splat_ on his back. She then began repeatedly whacking him on the head causing the sound of a thousand church bells every time her staff hit his helmet.

A blue glyph appeared under Yoku's feet after a minute she raised her bow shouting, "AQUA EDGE!"

Botta was hit right in the gut with a blast of water, he staggered. Yoku took that chance to hit him with, "RAIN OF FIRE!" Multiple arrows homed in a Botta, but he blocked one of them, the other hit him in the leg. The other two killed the third Desian.

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted. Blood spurted out of the wound on Botta's arm.

"I…underestimated you…" He gasped for passing out.

"Well…" Yoku said, "He won't be waking up for a while."

"We should leave before more security shows up." Kratos said.

"Lloyd, why is there a bruise on your head?" Genis asked.

"Yoku whacked me on the head with her bow."

"He deserved it. He was carrying me in a way I really don't like…" Yoku said, still slightly grumpy.

"How did that happen?" Raine asked.

"Yoku sort of…fell out of the ceiling air vent." Lloyd said awkwardly.

"Someone turned the air conditioning on and…I land on Lloyd."

"Hey, at least I saved you from a yucky landing…" Lloyd said.

"I would've preferred the yucky landing…"

The party reached the exit of Sylverant Base and returned to Tiret Village.

"Oh, man I'm beat!" Genis yawned, it was already very late, "Let's get to the inn…" he started to run for the inn.

"Genis! Don't-ahh…too late…" Raine groaned.

"Owww…" Genis groaned, he had tripped.

"Genis, let me see that scratch." Raine said bending over her brother.

"Oh come on Sis…it's just a scratch…"

"The sands of this desert are very fine; do you want that scratch to become infected? I'm going to clean it."

Yoku looked away.

"Yoku, what's wrong?" Colette asked.

"It's just…that…someone used to call me 'Sis' all the time…"

"Who?" Colette asked.

"My twin brother…Jonouchi." Yoku said.

Lloyd tried to picture a boy version of Yoku.

"I'm sorry…" Colette said suddenly.

"For what?" Yoku asked.

"This is going to be so dangerous…and I'm directly involved in this…and you're protecting Lloyd…Yoku…don't put yourself in danger…"

"Uh…Colette…there's something you should know…everyone in the Jade Clan lives for danger." Raine said awkwardly, "That's why…they were very good fighters…"

"My siblings and I got it from our dad." Yoku said.

Genis yawned, "Can we get some rest? I'm sleepy!"

"We're all going to be needing rest for tomorrow." Kratos said.

"You've got a point there Kratos." Yoku said.

Later, after dinner Raine was pouring over several objects that seemed to have been from Sylverant Base.

"Hmmmm…What can I use to make a Key-Crest for this Exsphere?" Raine asked Lloyd.

"Let's take a look-see."

"Ok…A sword hilt from Martel Temple, some armor, a strange ore…" Raine went on for several minutes before Lloyd spoke up.

"This is junk…"

Raine slugged him hard, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THESE ITEMS OF HISTORY!"

Kratos ignored them while he examined the ore.

_Looks like Inhibitor Ore…_

"We can't use these to make a Key-Crest!"

"Lloyd," Kratos said, "Can you use this?"

He handed Lloyd the lump of ore.

"Hey! This we can use, it's Inhibitor Ore. Just let me shape it and carve the spell in and it'll be good to go."

X a little later… X

"It's done!" Lloyd said cheerfully as he finished carving the Dwarf Runes into the handmade Key-Crest. He sat up and left the room he was sharing with Kratos. But, before he opened the door to Raine and Genis' room, he thought he'd stop be Colette's and Yoku's room. He opened the door, Yoku was at the window and Colette was catching some Z's.

Colette woke up.

"Oh Lloyd!" She said smiling, "Bet you can't wait for tomorrow eh?"

"Yeah, I'll bet it's amazing." Lloyd said.

"The Fire Seal should be at Tiret Ruins." Yoku said.

"What makes you so sure?" Colette asked.

"Simple, Grandma told me." Yoku said winking.

Lloyd hoped he wasn't blushing, "Well uh…see you in the morning guys." He said leaving the room. He turned on his heel and entered Raine and Genis' room.

"Here Professor, I finished the Key-Crest for you." Lloyd said handing it to her.

"Thank you Lloyd. Oh…how MARVOULUS!" Raine said.

"Uh…no problem…Genis can show you how to use it when he wakes up." Lloyd left the room yawning.

Raine giggled happily.

Lloyd was just about to go downstairs back to the room, when he saw Kratos leave.

_Maybe I should follow him…_Lloyd thought. He too left the inn. Kratos was with Noishe, scratching Noishe's ears. Lloyd took a few steps closer.

Without warning Kratos whirled around pointing his sword at Lloyd's throat.

"Ahh…"

"Oh, Lloyd, it's you." He sheathed his sword, "Forgive me if I startled you."

"St-startled…isn't the word…" Lloyd stammered still recovering from the shock.

"Perhaps you shouldn't come up at me from behind."

"Good idea…Say, Kratos, do you like animals? Noishe really seems to like you and he normally doesn't like strangers." Lloyd said.

"Not particularly…no…but I do have a weakness for dogs." Kratos said chuckling slightly, "Long ago, I used to have a dog too." He turned to Lloyd, staring at him for a long while.

"Uh…" Lloyd said a little uncomfortable and starting to have that feeling of familiarity again, "Kratos…why are you staring at me? It's really freaking me out…"

_That_ was a mistake. Kratos snorted turned away and said, "You are far too reckless. Self taught sword skills won't be much help to protect The Chosen, you're just lucky Yoku was employed to protect you." He said all this very fast and in one breath. With that, Kratos turned on his heel and re-entered the inn, fuming.

Lloyd stood there completely stunned. Then, he got his bad mood back, "You think you know so much…" _But…where HAVE I seen him before? And he said all that really fast, did really mean to say that or…something else?_

Lloyd yawned hugely; he really needed to hit the hay right now. _I am so going to sleep in late I know it…_Lloyd thought pulling the covers over him and rolling over; he fell asleep very quickly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

SANGOCHAN: Whew! 13 pages…And I got it all done…I don't have much to say, but stay tuned for Chapter Seven: The Seal of Fire What will happen? Will there be romance budding between Yoku and Lloyd? And if there is, how will Colette cope with it? Please keep checking for the next chapter! See you there! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

It's SANGOCHAN again! Sorry if this took ages but I am working on another fan fiction at the moment for Lord of the Rings. It's called Rings of Power the first few chapters are up now. But let's get to our story…our heroes are about to set out for The Seal of Fire….

**Chapter Seven: The Seal of Fire**

"LLOYD!"

Someone threw a pillow at him, waking him up abruptly.

"Wuh?" Lloyd sat bolt right up. In the door was Genis, looking highly exasperated.

"Lloyd…you're still in bed?" Genis asked rolling his eyes, "Everyone else is done with breakfast and what about an early start to the Fire Seal?"

Lloyd leapt out of bed and got dressed in the space of thirty seconds, his collar very lopsided. He hastily strapped his Knight's Saber swords to his belt and crashed downstairs with Genis at his heels.

"Now you're awake." Raine said.

Kratos made no comment.

"Better eat breakfast Lloyd." Yoku said, "You're going to need your strength today."

Lloyd sat down at the table and started eating the eggs and bacon; he finished it in five minutes flat.

"Ok let's go." Lloyd said choking on his orange juice.

"You ate pretty fast Lloyd." Colette said; her face etched with worry.

"You're gonna regret that later. Sooner or later, the hiccups will come to get you." Genis said smirking.

Lloyd ignored him. After buying some supplies and customizing Colette's Charkem into a Duel Ring the party left Tiret Village and headed north.

"Man…" Lloyd said, "I hope it's cooler in Tiret Ruins because it's HOT out here."

"You sure complain a lot." Kratos said.

Lloyd grimaced and said nothing. Meanwhile Raine was rambling on about Tiret Ruins.

"Tiret Ruins are the remains of the ancient Tiret City. But it was destroyed by Efreet the Summon Spirit of Fire."

"Why," Genis said, "Did the seals have to be at ruins?"

Lloyd, Yoku, and Colette exchanged glances and looked away trying not to laugh.

"And, I read that there's a chamber full of Magitechnology." Raine said excitedly, "Ooooh….I must see it up close."

(A/N: Imagine if Raine saw the Great Wall of China)

The trip to the ruins was only hampered slightly by an attack of several sidewinders and giant scorpions. Thankfully, no one was poisoned. Within a half hour they arrived at Tiret Ruins.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Raine squealed like a kid in a candy store, "I can't wait to see what's inside!"

She kept rambling on and on. Suddenly Noishe gave a frightened howl and ran and hid behind a pillar.

"What's wrong Noishe?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos loosened his sword in its sheath, "It's too quiet here, even with Raine rambling."

"Yeah…" Yoku said loading her bow, "AH!" Her skirt had suddenly caught fire!

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Lloyd shouted rushing over to help. What looked like a levitating scarlet orb hung in the air somewhere above Yoku' head.

"Fire Elements!" Yoku said, "Be careful everyone or you'll get barbequed."

"AQUA EDGE!" Genis shouted. Jets of water extinguished the Fire Element.

But it had friends. Four more flew out from behind several pillars.

"Yoku, try using 'Rain of Fire' on them." Lloyd said.

"Bad idea." Yoku said shooting at a Fire Element, "That attack would heal these monsters."

"DEMON FANG!" Kratos shouted. The Fire Element cart wheeled backwards vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"AQUA EDGE!" Yoku shouted. More jets of water extinguished the last two Fire Elements, "Well…that could've been worse."

"Yoku's right," Kratos said, "We won't get very far if we're constantly attacked by surprise. You're going to need to learn techniques to block attacks."

"Like…self defense training?" Colette asked.

"Close," Kratos said, "What I meant was techniques to _lessen_ damage. I use my Guardian technique for that."

"Hmmm…sounds like that would come in handy." Lloyd said, "Ok, how do we do it?"

In a matter of minutes the rest of the party-except Yoku who already knew Guardian-learned how to block damage from an attacking foe. Now, they had more important things to think about; how were they going to get inside the Ruins?

"Ooooh…" Raine gasped running a hand over the stone slab sealing the entrance, "This door…it's made from Magite-technology-used to defend against magic in The Ancient War. Feel how smooth it is!"

(A/N: Bit of a history "otaku" isn't she?)

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked Lloyd.

"Is she?" Lloyd asked Genis.

Genis sighed heavily, "I tried to hide it from you…but…" He waved his hand hopelessly at Raine who was obsessing over the door.

Colette's attention was turned to a stone shaped like a podium. It had a strange engraving set into it.

"This is my family's crest." Colette said, "I think this might be an Oracle Stone."

Raine's head snapped to her left to look at the Oracle Stone, "Yes...this is an Oracle Stone. Colette, put your hand on it; if I am correct, an Oracle Stone will only react to the genuine Chosen of Mana."

Colette placed her hand on the Oracle Stone. The stone slab sealing the entrance quivered violently and slid back to reveal some stairs.

"Wow!" Colette squealed, "I really _am_ the Chosen of Mana after all!"

"Well," Lloyd said, "What are we waiting for? The Fire Seal isn't going to break itself."

"Yeah," Yoku said, "Let's go!"

XXX

"Whoa…it's like an oven in here." Genis said.

"How big is this place anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm guessing 'big'." Yoku said shrugging her shoulders.

Raine meanwhile was darting this way and that way dusting off soot to examine carvings on the walls. Highly oblivious to the monsters that made the ruins their home now.

"This place is HUGE!" Colette said her eyes widening after the party went through a door into the remains of an ancient city.

Raine scrambled over the threshold to examine an indent in one of the walls, "Interesting…Lloyd, try firing The Sorcerer's Ring into this torch."

"Ok." Lloyd said taking aim. The torch lit and one of the platforms rumbled and rose.

"I see…" Raine said, "We have to light the torches to reach the Alter."

Lloyd dashed over to the next torch and lit that one too, "Ok…we might need to make a few trips…so this might take a while…"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Yoku said pulling something out of her pocket, "I happen to have one too, but this one's ages old…I'm not sure if it'll work. Well only one way to find out." A fire ball shot out of Yoku's Sorcerer's Ring.

"Looks like it still works." Genis said grinning.

"Ok, we'll split up and light the torches," Lloyd said clapping his hands together, "We'll get it done quicker."

Yoku, Genis, and Raine ran out the door an reappeared minutes later on a higher ledge. Lighting the torches took about fifteen minutes.

"Ah, there's the warp pad." Lloyd said running over to it.

Colette stepped into it first vanishing. Lloyd followed her. Next came Yoku, Kratos, Raine, and Genis.

"AMAZING!" Raine shouted, "This whole chamber is made with Magite-technology!"

"Is that the Alter Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Y-yes." Colette said gulping.

Red sparks danced over the Alter.

"Guys, I sense a powerful wave of Mana coming from the Alter." Yoku said.

"Me too." Genis said.

"So do I." Raine said gripping her staff.

A large lizard like creature materialized in thin air followed by two of its young.

_I am Ktugach and these are my Ktugachlings. Defeat us to pass the Trial of Fire!_

They leapt off the Alter and at the party. Lloyd reacted quickly, "GUARDIAN!" He shouted. A jade green bubble appeared around him, it popped when Ktugach struck him.

"AQUA EDGE!" Genis shouted. Jets of water cut through the two Ktugachlings that were bearing down on him.

"MANA ARROW!" Yoku shouted firing an arrow at Ktugach.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted cutting through one of the Ktugachlings. It keeled over and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Kratos shouted slicing at the last Ktugachling, it too vanished in a puff of smoke.

"RAY THRUST!" Colette shouted throwing her Duel Ring as hard as she could. It hit Ktugach hard on the nose. A scarlet glyph appeared around Ktugach.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Raine shouted.

BOOM! The explosion sent everyone flying in every direction.

"Oww…" Lloyd groaned from beneath Colette.

"FIRST AID!" Raine shouted. But it had no effect on Yoku.

"I think she's been knocked out." Genis said trying and failing to revive her. He pulled out a violet bottle from his pack and poured the contents down her throat. Yoku coughed and blinked.

"DUAL RAY THRUST!" Colette cried.

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted.

"RAIN OF MIST!" Yoku shouted firing four mist shrouded arrows into the air.

"AQUA EDGE!" Genis shouted.

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Kratos shouted.

"PHOTON!" Raine shouted.

The resulting explosion was deafening. A bright light blinded them and a voice said: _Well done Chosen One…_

Light filtered through the roof and Remial descended from the ceiling, "Colette, my dear daughter…thou hast fought well. Now, offer thy prayers to goddess Martel at the Alter. Efreet is sure to awaken."

Colette bowed her head and clasped her hands and said, "Oh goddess Martel, great nurturer and protector…grant me thy strength." Colette rose a few feet into the air and a glow of golden light surrounded her. When the light faded sparkly pink wings rested on her back. She descended back to the floor.

"The Angel Transformation is no without pain my daughter, so bear it well."

"Thank you…Fa…ther." Colette said.

Remial rose up into the air and faded in a flash of light.

"Wow! You have wings Colette!" Genis cheered, "Maybe at the next seal you'll get a halo or glow!"

Colette giggled and said, "I can put them away too." The wings vanished.

"Again! Again!" Genis cheered. Colette and Genis laughed while Colette flapped her wings at a fast clip.

"Ok, you two, I think that's enough," Lloyd said chuckling.

"So that was Lord Remial," Yoku said, "Is it true that he's Colette's real dad?"

"That's what the rumors back in Iselia said." Genis said.

The party left the ruins then, very suddenly; Colette collapsed.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" Colette said trying to get up, only to collapse again.

"Colette," Raine said, "Your lips are purple and you're so pale…We have to get you to a doctor straight away."

"No." Kratos said.

Everyone else's heads snapped towards him; all staring at him in disbelief.

"Do you remember what Lord Remial said? 'The Angel Transformation is not without pain.' This must be what he ment."

"Now that you mention it…" Yoku said, "I don't think Colette should be moving around for the time being. We should make camp here."

XXX

"That tofu curry was good." Lloyd said.

"Is there something wrong with your taste-buds Lloyd?" Genis asked slightly concerned, "I didn't have all the ingredients."

"Oh, you made it?" Lloyd asked, "I thought the professor did."

"You should try my cooking sometime." Raine said.

"Lloyd, if you want to live don't touch Sis's cooking." Genis said.

Colette coughed loudly. Lloyd went up to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a little cough, I'm sorry…" Colette said.

Lloyd tried hard not to roll his eyes, "Don't apologize when you don't have to."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Aren't you going to have any dinner?" Yoku asked Colette, "You could use a decent meal after today."

"No, I'm not hungry." Colette said, and then coughed again, "I'm going to take a walk, see you in a bit."

Colette left the party she turned her head up to the star filled sky, "What's happening to me?" she asked herself coughing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SANGOCHAN: I know, a bit short but bear with me please! Chapter Eight: Osasa Trail will be coming hopefully soon. Happy reading! MWAHAHAHA! MILDLY EVIL CLIFFHANGER!


	8. Chapter 8

Time for chapter eight! Sorry if this took so long but you know…it was THAT time of year again. Ugh…anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter Eight: Ossasa Trail**

"Ok, so now where do we go?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't think there's another seal on this continent," Raine said, "We'll have to go to Palmacoasta."

Genis cheered with delight, "Palmacoasta's the biggest city in the world! Right Yoku?"

"Yup." Yoku said nodding, "We can take the ferry from Izoold."

"A-a ferry?" Raine asked, "Can we walk?"

"Sure," Yoku said, "If you want to take a five day detour."

"I vote ferry." Lloyd said.

Raine was out-voted on walking to Palmacoasta.

"How long will it take to get to Palmacoasta by boat?" Colette asked.

"Two to three hours if we're lucky." Yoku said, "Max's boat usually takes about two and a half hours."

"That sounds good." Lloyd said.

"We'll have to go through Ossasa Trail first." Kratos said, "It's a dangerous road though."

_I remember the "dangerous" parts…_Yoku thought.

**(A/N: Insert "sweat-drop")**

"Well, we don't stand around in the heat for starters." Genis said, "Let's get going!"

(Later…)

"So this is Osassa Trail…" Lloyd said, "Looks a bit rocky. I sure hope someone doesn't sprain their ankle or something."

He was right, most of the path looked like it went through a few rock-slides. Several grass covered cliffs surrounded the party.

"STOP!" A girl's voice shouted from somewhere above them.

"Who's there?" Lloyd shouted drawing one of his swords. Everyone looked up. A teenaged girl with jet-black hair, an open pale purple tunic, a large pink bow, and almond shaped eyes stood on the cliff.

She jumped down cat-like.

"Those clothes…" Raine said startled.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she asked commandingly.

Colette stepped forward, "Oh yes, me."

The girl motioned into a graceful fighting stance, "Chosen One…" she said flicking out a strip of paper, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

She rushed at Colette. Lloyd prepared to strike. Colette tripped over backwards and tripped an orange switch. The assassin froze as the ground beneath her dropped away.

"Uh-Oh…." Genis, Lloyd, and Yoku all said in unison.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The assassin shrieked while falling into the depths of the pit. There was dull thud and everyone winced.

"Uh-Oh…" Colette said. She carefully leaned over the edge of the pit. No one could see the bottom.

"That had to hurt." Lloyd said, "I won't envy her when she wakes up."

"Will she be ok?" Colette asked.

Genis frowned and said, "Well…with the average weight of a seventeen-year-old and acceleration due to gravity…the impact shouldn't be fatal. But still…ouch."

"Ouch." Yoku repeated.

"Shouldn't we try to help her?" Colette asked.

"Colette!" Yoku said in slightly cracked voice, "She just tried to kill you! Serve her right for falling down a pit."

"She's right." Raine said, "If you hadn't flipped that switch, you would've been killed Colette."

"That girl must have the worst luck in the world to end up standing on a trapdoor…" Lloyd said.

"It's a maintenance shaft." Yoku said, "There's a mine not too far away from here."

"But…" Colette said looking down the shaft.

"Leave her be." Yoku said, "We should get a move on anyway."

"Yoku's right." Kratos said, "The footing here is poor and we shouldn't dawdle here anyway."

Raine pulled the switch closing the shaft so no one else would fall down on accident. Colette still looked worried about her attacker, something that didn't happen everyday…

"When we get through here, Izoold will only be a few hours away." Yoku said, "Good thing there's no rockslide or it would take us forever to get there."

"You said it." Lloyd said, "Didn't it take you uh…four days? Due to a rock-slide?"

Yoku ignored Lloyd.

"I can't wait to see Palmacoasta!" Genis said.

"You'll see it soon enough." Raine said.

As they passed a boarded up mine entrance the boards fell down. The assassin was there-fuming.

"STOP!" She shouted, "You're not going to be so lucky this time."

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right." Colette said walking up to her.

Lloyd was gaping at Colette as if fearful for her sanity. The assassin was looking at Colette with an expression that clearly said: "Is she always like this?".

"D-don't move!"

"A wise decision," Raine said pulling her Battle Staff out.

"CHOSEN ONE PREPARE TO DIE!" the girl rushed at Colette so suddenly she plowed Lloyd over. Lloyd rolled and drew his twin blades out simultaneously.

"You'll have to get pass me first!" Lloyd shouted.

"GAURDIAN! WIND!" A large skeletal creature emerged from the scroll the girl was holding, "You thought I'd be a pushover huh?"

"MANA ARROW!" Yoku shouted firing an arrow at the assassin. She easily dodged it and when she glanced at Yoku, it was almost as if she recognized her.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted slashing at the assassin. She exploded into a cloud of, "PAPER?"

"PYRE SEAL!"

Lloyd was thrown forwards by the blast of the spell he landed in a crumpled heap near the mine entrance.

"ANGEL FEATHERS!" Colette shouted, her fuchsia wings glowed and several bright feathers shot at the Wind Guardian.

"STALAGMITE!" Yoku shouted, this time attacking the _real_ assassin.

"FIRST AID!" Kratos shouted healing Lloyd.

"Thanks…" Lloyd said wiping blood off his mouth.

"PHOTON!" Raine shouted. The Wind Guardian crumpled when the attack hit.

"RAIN OF MIST!" Several mist shrouded arrows struck the Wind Guardian.

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" Kratos shouted cutting through the assassin.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! TAKE…THIS! CORRINE!"

A small fox-like creature hit Kratos right in the gut. He grunted stumbling backwards. The creature then bonked Genis on the head.

"HEY! That hurt!" Genis shouted, "FIREBALL!"

The creature vanished in a puff of smoke. Yoku shot another arrow at the Wind Guardian. Finally, it disappeared.

"One down," Lloyd said.

"One to go," Yoku finished for him.

"PYRE SEAL!" the assassin rushed at Colette again. Colette tried to dodge, but tripped in mid-air. This also caused her attacker to trip an fall on her face.

"Owww…." She scrambled upright stepped backwards and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Who was she?" Lloyd asked.

"I think she may have been a Kunoichi." Yoku said.

"Kun…oi…chi?" Lloyd asked.

"A female Ninja."

"Nin…ja?"

"They're a race of warriors." Yoku said, "They usually relay on stealth on agility rather than brawn alone."

"We should get a move on." Kratos said, "She might decide to come back-with friends."

"Yeah, he's right." Yoku said, "And having to fight an army of Ninjas is a real pain in the butt."

"Tell me about it." Lloyd said rubbing the area where he had been hit.

"Hey, isn't that the exit?" Genis asked pointing down the trail.

"Yeah." Yoku said, "Hopefully someone will have a boat we can hire."

"I hope we meet that girl again." Colette said.

"WHAT?" Both Lloyd and Yoku shouted in unison.

"I hope we can be friends!" Colette said.

"Colette, that girl was an assassin." Lloyd groaned.

"Yes, like me, an AS-SAS-IN. She was hired to kill you Colette!" Yoku groaned.

"You _do_ know what assassins do for a living…"

Colette didn't even seem to hear them, "I'm sure we'll get along when we ask her name."

(A/N: Colette's more of bimbo than I thought…)

"Ok…so how far is Izoold?"

"About one or two hours away from here." Yoku said shouldering her bow.

Izoold

"Phew! It smells like fish!" Lloyd said, "This must be a fishing village."

"Ahhhh…." Colette said, "The air smells so nice and salty."

"Yeah," Yoku said, "I don't know how anyone can get along without salty air."

Raine was deep in thought.

"Professor, is something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"It's about that woman…weren't her clothes…rather…unique..?"

"Maybe she was raised by a Dwarf too!" Lloyd suggested, "My dad made my clothes for me. Didn't her outfit look similar to my clothes?"

"Is this what happens when one is raised by a Dwarf?" Kratos asked chuckling.

Colette and Genis giggled. Yoku chuckled, grinning.

"I don't think so Lloyd, her outfit didn't look remotely similar to yours." Yoku said.

"Tch…" Lloyd said.

"Let's go get a boat now." Genis said impatiently.

"Let's see…Max might be here. He has a boat." Yoku said.

At the port

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T?" Yoku shouted at Max, "This is important you know!"

"She's scary when she's mad…" Genis said.

Max cowered in front of the angry Yoku, "L-look Yoku…I would but I can't I have a date with Layla…"

"THAT'S IT?" Yoku shouted.

Max nodded and backed away toward his boat, "_You're_ the one who dumped me."

"You dumped him?" Lloyd asked, "Were you two going out?"

"Shut up Lloyd." Yoku said icily.

Max turned on his heel and ignored the party. No matter how much Yoku tried, even with Lloyd's help to get his attention on ferrying them to Palmacoasta.

"We'll just have to get Layla to talk him into it." Yoku said.

After asking around they were told that Layla lived in the north-west area of the village.

"Let's see if she can help us." Yoku said knocking on the door. A red head woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked adjusting her cap.

"Yes," Yoku said, "Max won't ferry us to Palma-."

"YES THIS IS IT!" Layla shouted interrupting Yoku. She dashed out of the house nearly mowing Yoku over.

"What the heck…was _that_ about?" Genis asked.

"Well…we won't find out by standing here…" Kratos said.

Back at the port

"Layla…I told them no! We're going out today…" Max moaned.

"You _will_ ferry them to Palmacoasta. You _did_ after-all chased this attractive young lady around since the third grade."

"She called Yoku attractive." Colette said.

Layla sighed heavily and turned to Yoku, "I'll make him ferry you and your friends to Palmacoasta, _if_ you deliver this letter to my dear sweet Airfried."

"Who-?" Genis asked.

"He's a pirate." Yoku said, "I've heard of him."

"Ok." Colette said, "We'll deliver it to him."

"Thanks." Layla said, "Now you've got no choice _but_ to ferry them _and_ possibly continue unrequited love for Yoku."

"Don't bother Max; I didn't have much time for boyfriends anyway." Yoku said tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Max sighed with a look of disappointment and defeat on his face, "Ok, all aboard."

"YAAAY! PALMACOASTA HERE WE COME!" Genis cheered leaping up and down on the boat.

"HEY! CAREFUL!" Max wailed, "Last kid who did that fell off! Lucky for him he could swim."

"Oops…" Genis said.

"You don't know how to swim dontcha?" Yoku asked.

Genis shook his head looking overwhelmed. Raine meanwhile was trying hard as she could to stay put in the middle.

"This boat is far too small." She said critically, "Someone could easily fall off."

"Sorry if my boat is _that_ small…but I don't have a lot of pocket money-so you happy?"

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd asked.

"It's only been ten minutes and _NOW_ you're asking that?" Genis asked.

"I only say that line when we happen to be halfway…" Yoku said.

Kratos said nothing. **(MAN. He's passive.)**

Colette pointed at one of the clouds and said, "That one looks like a bunny."

"It looks like fingers…" Lloyd said, "If you turn your head."

"Oh, sorry." Colette said, "I didn't know it was fingers."

"You don't need to apologize…" Lloyd groaned, "I said it _looked_ like fingers _if_ you turned your head; that's all…"

"Oh, sorry." Colette said.

"No need to apologize…" Lloyd said.

"Sorry…" Colette said.

"Never mind…" Lloyd said shaking his head.

"Is she always like this?" Yoku asked.

Lloyd nodded, "You don't know the half of it…" Lloyd felt his stomach flip-flop again, _Why am I feeling like this around Yoku? Maybe it's empathy…I mean…we went through similar problems…Only…she had it worse…_

"Hey! I think I can see Palmacoasta now!" Max said.

"Yaaaaaaaaay! We're gonna see Palmacoasta!" Genis and Colette cheered.

_They're like kids in a candy store…_Yoku thought grinning, "We can crash at my house. There's plenty of room."

Finally…Max's boat docked at Palmacoasta.

"Annnnn-d disembark." He said, "Enjoy your stay in Palmacoasta."

"Finally…we're here…" Lloyd said, "I thought I was going to die of boredom…"

"You _do_ get bored easily…Genis wasn't kidding." Yoku said.

"What?" Lloyd shouted indignantly, "What has Genis been telling you Yoku?"

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SANGOCHAN: HAHAHA! What a great way to round off a chapter! Keep checking fooooooooooooooooooooor…(Drumroll) Chapter Nine: Palmacoasta- The city by the Sea.


End file.
